Speed Dating to Love
by EroSenin'sDeciplesKJT
Summary: It all started with two best friends encouraging two workaholics to try speed dating. Neither one expected to fall in love after just 7 minutes. One's a rich snob and the other's a poor dancer looking for love. Will the two get together? SLASH/AU
1. Chapter 1

"Hunter, why the heck are we doing this again?" Shawn asked. He ran a hand through his long blonde hair then nervously fiddled with the silver cross around his neck. Hunter watched his friend with an amused look on his face. He didn't know why Shawn was so nervous. He looked just fine. Always did. Tonight he was dressed comfortably in some blue jeans and a white button down shirt. His hair was hanging but not necessarily because he wanted it that way. Shawn was a good looking guy but ever since his last relationship he pretty much quit trying to date. Working long hours at that shitty ass job of his left him barely enough time to date or at least date men with something going for themselves. Every guy he ever met at that damn club of Eric's turned out to be just some creep wanting to bed him. That's why Shawn said to hell with it. He refused to go out with any more guys from work and since then he's been all alone. But Hunter didn't blame Shawn for his insecurities. He blamed the long time boyfriend and selfish bastard that was named—

"Hunter! Are you going to refresh my memory or not?"

Hunter looked down at his best friend and smiled. "Because it's for your own good – and mine." Shawn rolled his eyes as he captured all of his hair bringing it behind his head. "No! Stop that!" Hunter popped his hand causing the smaller man to groan. "Wear your hair down. You have gorgeous hair."

"Dammit Hunter it's hot! And I don't know why I let you talk me into this anyway," he grumbled. "I'm not going to meet anyone here." They were standing in line in front of what used to be an underground rave club. He heard that the guy Mick who used to run the place sold it to some rich chick's father and it was now a speed dating service.

The line suddenly shifted and Shawn found himself being shoved forward by Hunter. He was now close enough to read the small sign above the club door that read _**"Mickie and Lena's Speed Dating Vila"**_. Tonight was the grand opening and he was being dragged along for no good reason. Shawn groaned. _I can't…I don't wanna do this…_ Shawn whipped around to face his good friend. "Hunter I can't do this. What if someone from the club is here? You know I'm usually down for anything but you're the one trying to get laid not me. I'd rather just meet someone on my own time and—

"That's the problem Shawn," he scolded cutting him off. "You're always working late at night so you never have time to actually date. This will solve that – at least for tonight anyway."

"But come on Hunter? Speed dating? Who the hell does that?"

"It's something new for the both of us. Could be fun. Besides you need to get out more. Experience life."

"Well you know I have to work two jobs. I'm not exactly rich you know."

"I've told you countless times to come stay with me—

"I know but…I can't. I just can't and I'd really rather go back to my home. It's small and it looks like crap but at least I can enjoy my first night off in forever. I'm not going to meet anyone Hunter. They're all the same."

Hunter squeezed Shawn's shoulder gently. "Yes you will babe. I'm sure of it. Tonight's going to be your night. Just you wait. Besides I'm only here to support you and not to get laid. If I meet someone fine. If not then no biggie. I just want to see my best friend smiling – genuinely smiling because he's happy – one more time."

"Hunter—

"Please?" he pleaded. "Do this for me?" After a minute Shawn finally nodded his head.

"Alright, but no more after this Hunter. If I don't meet anyone tonight then let me go about it my own way. Promise?"

"I promise now move up. It's almost our turn to register."

**~*~*~**

"I _despise_ you for bringing me here. What the _hell_ was I thinking letting you talk me into this?"

"Oh John. Calm down. This is going to be so much fun!" Adam exclaimed eagerly. He immediately began scanning the area trying to get a look at what the night had to offer but all he could see was the backs of heads as people filed into what used to be a small club.

"Like hell I will!" John spat. "Get me the hell out of here. I have a company to run."

"And no life in return."

"Adam—

"John you need to get laid…or let someone screw you…fuck it doesn't really matter," Adam grinned. "You're turning into an old grouch way before your time."

"Who cares? I'm rich," he answered smugly.

"Yeah well what's the point of being rich if you have no one to share it with?" John opened his mouth to answer but then closed it just as quickly. Adam leaned closer behind him whispering in his ear. "You know I'm right."

"Oh fuck off."

"Oh come on John. Just this once. Try it out with me. You never know right?"

"But you're only here to get laid. I don't necessarily _want _or_ need_ to get laid. That only causes problems; problems I don't have time for."

"No. No you're wrong. See? That's what you get for always making assumptions. Truth is John I'd like to go on an actual date. All the guys I've been with up until now have been either gold diggers or cheap fucks. I'm tired of that. I just want to date."

"Whatever hot shot. But I swear to God Adam I'll kill you dead if you ever try to get me to do something like this again. I'm happier being alone with my money."

"You say that now John but just you wait. Some day you're going to meet a man – or woman," he added quickly when John's eyes flashed dangerously. "Uh…and when you do you're going to realize that money can't buy everything."

"I don't think so."

"And if you meet Mr. Right tonight, then you're so going to owe me."

"Whatever blondie. So how do I look?"

Adam smirked. "Like a million bucks."

**~*~*~**

"NEXT!" Hunter shoved Shawn forward while his friend grumbled the entire time about kicking Hunter's ass later knowing full well that Hunter outweighed him by at least fifty pounds. "NEXT!"

"Go Shawn—

"I'm going!" he snapped. Shawn made his way inside the door where a small table was set up. Sitting behind it was two very pretty ladies whose names were printed on name tags. "Uh…hi," Shawn mumbled.

"Hi!" the one named Mickie exclaimed. "You're _very_ sexy," she crooned.

"Mmm…you're right," Lena said licking her lips. Shawn felt a little violated but he opted to smile sweetly to keep from screaming at Hunter. The two ladies were dressed just alike in gypsy like clothing except one was in red and the other in pink. Both their shirts were made of a sheer fabric revealing matching dark bras underneath. Their heads were wrapped as if they were psychics and their big, dangling earrings were almost a bigger distraction than the long silver ones Shawn was sporting.

"Alright cutie," Mickie said. "I need you and your friend to fill out this form. It gives us a better idea of how to start you off for your rounds."

"Alright." Shawn took the paper and sat down to start reading over it.

Question 1: Are you a top or a bottom? _____ Top or bottom? _What the hell? Of course I'm a freaking top! _**Top**

"Yeah right sexy boy. You're the biggest bottom the world over," Hunter whispered over his shoulder.

"Shove it Hunter before I walk out of here."

Question 2: Which do you prefer? 1) Long walks on the beach 2) Snuggling by the fire 3) Wild monkey sex 4) Shopping

Shawn frowned. _These are some weird questions._

Question 3: 1) Romantic Comedies 2) Action 3) Porn 4) Horror

Shawn looked up from his paper and sighed, his eyes scanning the room. If it was a rave club before now then the girls did a bang up job covering it up. To Shawn, the room looked like a small restaurant just ripe for an intimate dinner. There were tiny circular, glass tables lined up over the room adorned with tiny red and gold candles. The floor was carpeted in red and the walls had been painted with all kinds of black and gold dragons. There were no windows in the room and the lights that hung from the ceiling were in the shape of small disco balls. The room had a sort of cozy, calming feeling to it which helped Shawn's nerves a little. He sighed. _I sure hope this is worth my time…_

A few minutes later, Shawn and Hunter were handing in their papers. The ladies looked over their answers talking seriously among themselves before issuing them a number, wristbands, a note pad, pens and nametags. "Alright guys. Here's how it works. Every number coincides with a table number. You'll take your seats and depending on your number is whether or not you'll be rotating. Hunter since you're number 3, you won't have to move at all. The guys will come to you."

"What about me?" Shawn asked.

"Every 7 minutes the gong will sound signaling for each one to move to another table. Shawn you'll be one of those guys moving around only you'll be on the other side of the room," Lena explained. "There are twenty tables in here and for one round of dates you'll visit only five. You can visit five more if you need to but most people usually find at least one interesting person within the first five dates. Now then, if you find someone that you'd be interested in seeing again, scribble his name in that notepad and as you're leaving tonight we'll hand each person the names and phone numbers of guys that gave them the okay. We do this so that everything is still private. That sound good to you?"

Shawn simply nodded, his nerves back in full force now. The room seemed a little more crowded than before and he was starting to wish that he'd never agreed to this in the first place.

"Come on blondie! Hurry it up! Let's get this damn show on the road." Shawn quickly spun around and found himself staring into the eyes of a very angry, important looking man. Shawn's cheek's flushed from embarrassment and with a hurried apology he hurried off to find his table.

A part of John now regretted having scared the blonde off. As soon as he turned around, he immediately noticed sparkling blue eyes that sucked him in like a vacuum cleaner. His face wasn't half bad looking either.

"What was that John?" Adam teased.

"Shut up," John grumbled before hurrying off to take his seat. A minute later the gong sounded and a thin guy with purple hair and pale skin took a seat across from him. John closed his eyes and groaned. _This is going to be a long night…_

**~*~*~**

Shawn took his seat at table six doing his best to mask his disgust. The man sitting across from him had gray hair and was wearing the creepiest grin ever. Shawn forced a smile as the man named Vince shook his hand.

"Hi Shawn. You're _very_ pretty," he said, doing nothing to hide the lust in his voice.

"Thanks," Shawn mumbled. _Great. Another creep…_

"So what kind of guy you're looking for?" he asked, licking his lips. Shawn suddenly felt a little more than uncomfortable. _Certainly not a creep like you…_ He folded his arms across his chest not bothering to scribble his name down. He could already tell that this was one guy he'd rather not see again. _Ever._

"Uh…not really sure." The guy reached across the table and grabbed his hand giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Well I think you could very well be _everything_ I want."

"Uh…how could you possible know that," he asked while attempting to snatch his hand away but Vince held it tighter, clasping his wrist and bringing it to his lips.

"Mmm…Shawn. What smooth skin you have. I bet the rest of you is just as smooth," he crooned.

"You'll never know," Shawn snapped angrily. "Now let go of me!"

Vince reluctantly released his wrists, grinning in the process. "You're a feisty one aren't you?" Shawn merely glared thinking only of how he was going kick Hunter's ass later. "Oh Shawn don't be that way. I just…couldn't help myself. You're so pretty and right now I am so hard for you."

"Well that's too bad."_ Ugh! I knew it. Nothing but creeps here. Hunter is so dead…_

"I have money Shawn."

"And that means what to me?"

Vince merely shrugged. "As pretty as you are it still doesn't hide the fact that you're probably nothing more than a little slut."

"_Excuse_ me?"

"Let me break it down for you pretty one. If you're going to sleep with guys for money, how about taking a chance with the big boys? You leave here with me tonight and I promise you'll never have to sleep with anyone else ever again." Vince reached forward and grabbed a strand of Shawn's hair bringing it to his nose. "Mmm…" Suddenly the gong sounded and Shawn couldn't have been more thrilled. "Remember what I said pretty one," Vince crooned as Shawn all but ran to face his next date. _Hunter will die._

**~*~*~**

"So what exactly are you?"

"Huh?"

John rolled his eyes. "The hair. What's the deal with the purple? Are you having some kind of identity crisis?"

The kid (Jeff on his nametag) fidgeted with his bright green bracelet nervously shaking his head. "N-no," he mumbled. "I guess I just like purple."

"Ahh okay. I suppose it suits you." There was a long silence and that's when John decided to put the kid out of his misery. "Look kid. As you can probably see, I look like a millionaire and somebody important. That being said I'm looking for someone who's just like me…and probably a bit older than you if you get my drift."

The kid merely nodded and for the next three minutes or so they both sat in silence until the gong sounded. "Er…good night John," the kid managed. John nodded politely and watched the kid hurry off to his next table. John leaned back in his chair and waited patiently for the next unworthy person to grace his presence. _A long night indeed…_

**~*~*~**

Shawn was not happy at all right now and it didn't help that all of his dates thus far sucked. His next date was nothing short of creepy and uncomfortable. He was dressed in a black trench coat, the collars turned up hiding most of his neck. He had long, dark hair and was a lot bigger than him. The guy never opened his eyes to see Shawn and so they ended up sitting in an awkward silence the entire seven minutes. When the gong sounded, Shawn all but ran to the next table. He glanced back briefly to see the guy flash him a warm smile. Shawn all but stared at his piercing green eyes and pale skin. He didn't think too much of it though. The guy looked like the undead and while Shawn was sure vampires didn't exist, he wouldn't put it past God to let that guy (Mark was his name) be the exception.

Shawn pretty much figured that the next date couldn't get much worst than his first two but he couldn't have been more wrong. "Eric?!" he exclaimed.

"What the **_HELL_** are you doing here?!"

Shawn plopped down in his chair covering his face with his hands to hide his embarrassment. "I knew it was a bad idea to come here."

Eric rolled his eyes. "Feeling's mutual sweetheart. Think I wanted to meet one of my employees here, especially the one who's a pain in my ass the most?"

Shawn slammed his hands on the table, glaring angrily at his boss. "I'm here because my best friend drug me here. He says I don't have a life since I work all the time."

Eric just laughed, running a hand through his smooth dark hair. "Sorry sweetie but you're the one who's struggling to pay bills. Besides, you may be a pain in the ass but all the men come to see you. You make me lots of money and unless you wanna be out of a job I suggest you get over yourself."

"Whatever," Shawn grumbled. "Just…don't talk to me."

"Fine."

And for the next 4 minutes or so, they both remained silent looking around the room at other tables. Shawn spotted Hunter laughing it up with some kid with purple hair while his previous date was actually talking with a handsome guy with raven hair. _I wonder why he wouldn't talk with me…Oh well…_ Shawn glanced around the room some more and spotted the guy he had a run it with from earlier. Shawn didn't really get a good look at him before but seeing him now, Shawn had to admit that he was nice looking. He was dressed in a crème colored suit with a matching stripped tie. When he saw him earlier he was wearing a matching cowboy hat but it was off his head now revealing neatly trimmed and cut hair that looked super soft. _He must be rich…_ Shawn sighed. From the looks of it he would be meeting with him next. He just hoped the guy wouldn't hold his aloofness from earlier against him. The gong sounded again and with one last glare at Eric, Shawn headed to what he had already decided was his final date of tonight.

**~*~*~**

John was just about ready to blow a gasket. All of his dates had been dreadful and his last one was by far the worst date of the night. For the first 4 minutes or so they just sat there glaring at each other with extreme disgust. Finally John couldn't take the silence anymore.

"Alright. So who might _you_ be?" John asked lazily.

"Can't you read assclown?"

John was a little taken back especially since he was like two feet taller than the blonde. John chuckled to keep from punching the guy in his face and opted to do as he were told. He glanced at the name tag chuckling softly. "Chris. What a boring name."

"Not as boring as 'John'. I'm sure there are at least 20 others in here that go by the same name."

"That just means my name is greatly admired by many in the world," John shot back.

"It also says a lot about the kind of person you are too."

"Oh? Well why don't you enlighten me hot shot," he challenged.

The blonde smirked. "Fine. Your name's John which means you're nothing but a moody, stuck up, rich snob with a small package." It took everything he had not to grab that motor mouth by the neck and strangle him but the gong sounded just in time. "Catch you later Little John. Don't hurt anyone in the sack tonight. Oh wait. You can't. Your package isn't much of a threat."

John wasn't sure he could make it through another seven minutes. Chris had managed to touch every nerve in his body and he feared the next person was going to feel his wrath. John closed his eyes. _Count to ten John. 1…2…3…4…_

"Uh…hey."

John opened his eyes to find the blonde from earlier sitting across from him. He was staring down at his notepad as if he were deep in thought. John had forgotten all about him but he couldn't say he wasn't happy to see him again. He wasn't exactly interested in dating him or anyone else for that matter but he wanted to see his eyes again. He wanted to make sure he wasn't crazy for staring earlier. "Hi…Shawn."

The blonde looked up at him and like earlier he was hit with the most gorgeous set of blue eyes the world over. He had to force himself to look away and when he did he picked up his own pad and pen, flipping through it as if he actually used it all evening. "So…Shawn…"

"I'm sorry for earlier."

John chuckled softly, his eyes still focused on his pad. "You must be crazy to apologize to me darling. I'm the biggest jerk this world has ever seen – no. Scratch that," he frowned. "The guy that was here before you is the world's biggest jerk but I'm sure I'm runnin' a close second."

Shawn laughed. For the first time all evening he laughed and it felt great. "I…I'm sorry you met such a jerk but if it's any consolation, I haven't had the best evening either."

John finally stopped fidgeting with his pad and decided to take a chance. He looked up at the blonde noticing his eyes as well as other features he didn't expect to notice. Like his full lips and his beautiful, silky looking hair. He made his eyes focus on the cross sitting comfortably on the exposed part of his chest so that he wouldn't be guilty of gawking. "So…bad evening too…how so? Bet I got you beat in the bad date department."

Shawn shook his head. "You really have _no_ idea. I didn't want to come here tonight because I always meet the same kind of people."

"Really?" John was intrigued. "What kind of people?"

Shawn shrugged. "Doesn't matter. Just know that so far you're the best date I've had all evening."

John chuckled. "You know Shawn, that's not saying very much at all. I'm a big creep and a jerk. You got a little taste of it earlier."

"But I wasn't paying attention and besides, you looked like someone important. I shouldn't have been in your way."

"Maybe but I still think you're judging me a bit too soon. I really am a jerk."

Shawn frowned. John really had no idea – no idea at all. He was being a perfect gentleman compared to all the others and for the first time all night Shawn felt completely comfortable talking with a stranger. He watched John for a moment as he flipped through his pad again and that's when Shawn realized that maybe John wasn't as bad as he was making himself out to be. The way his eyes refused to meet his… Shawn smiled. Maybe he wouldn't have to kill Hunter after all. "So you say you're a jerk huh?"

"That's right," he answered never taking his eyes off his pad. (He was now scribbling in it as if he were writing something very important.)

"Then act like a jerk," he challenged.

"I'm trying my best but unfortunately it's not working on you," he answered lazily.

Shawn laughed. "I think it's cause you're not _really_ a jerk. You're probably a really nice guy. Just moody as hell."

"Guess you'll never know right?"

"Probably not, but I've been told that I have this really annoying ability to read people."

"I bet you do," he replied rolling his eyes.

Shawn laughed. "You're funny. I like that."

"I've been told I'm a lot of things but funny isn't one of them."

Shawn watched John flip through his pad some more but it was the slight pink color that rose to John's cheeks that made him that much more curious about the man before him. "That's because you never met me."

John finally dropped the pad to face the blonde. Shawn's elbows were on the table holding his head up as he stared back at the Texan playfully. John shook his head ignoring the adjective 'cute' that wanted to come out of his mouth at the sight. "I'm not even going to _try_ and figure out why you look so happy," he grumbled. "Just…answer me this. Why exactly are you here tonight?" he asked irritably. "I won't lie to you. I noticed you the moment I laid eyes on you which has me slightly concerned."

"Oh really?" he asked playfully. "Why is that?"

"Because despite your…average look," he answered giving him a once over while trying to choose his words carefully, "you're still very…pretty. I'm almost positive that you could have gotten a date elsewhere so why the hell are you here?"

Shawn shrugged. "Guess I secretly wanted to try something new. My friend Hunter made me come. I didn't really want to because this really isn't my thing but if I am to be completely honest with myself, Hunter was right."

"About what?" John asked.

Shawn's smile faded and he looked almost sad. "I work…_a lot_. This was just his way of getting me out of it and my empty apartment."

"Oh." John didn't know what to say to that. He too was a workaholic and for the very same reason as Shawn would explain his being here as well.

Shawn suddenly perked up again flashing John that annoyingly sexy smile of his. "I was mad at him earlier for this but I think you just saved his life."

"You flatter me too much," he grumbled, looking away from him again.

Shawn's smile grew wider. "You're really pretty too John…especially when you blush."

"I…I don't…I…" The gong sounded again signaling for each person to rotate again or turn notes for the evening. John was so relieved that he almost screamed 'thank God' out loud.

"Aww…I don't think I want to leave just yet. I was having too much fun," Shawn pouted.

John rolled his eyes. "Glad one of us was."

Shawn only smiled as he stood to his feet. "You're such a jerk John but unfortunately for you, I like jerks."

"Yeah well I don't like pretty boys."

"I might have to change that. All kidding aside, you were a fun date. I learned so much about you in 7 minutes." John only looked even more confused which amused the hell out of Shawn. "I would love to see you again but I'm afraid I might not fit in your world."

"You think so?"

"I know so but that doesn't mean I'm going to give up just yet." Shawn scribbled something in his notepad then tore it out handing it to John. "I know we're not supposed to do this but I never follow the rules. You're the only good date I've had in almost 3 years. I'd like to get to know more about you. Goodnight John."

He flashed John a playful grin as he headed towards the owners to turn in his pad. "Did you meet anyone tonight cutie?" Lena asked. "My girlfriend and I were worried about you being that you're so cute. You got paired up with some major creeps. Blame it on Mickie."

"Hey! It's not entirely my fault!" she exclaimed.

Shawn handed in his card with the name of the only guy who interested him this evening. The ladies glanced down at the name on the card with bewildered looks on their faces.

"Uh…cutie are you _sure_…?"

Shawn noticed their faces and couldn't help but to smile. "I know what you're thinking but he's really not as bad as you think. Good night ladies. I had a really good time."

"Good night cutie!"

Shawn left the building feeling the best he's felt in days. He never thought he'd actually meet someone worth talking to but it seems like the heavens wanted to prove him wrong. _John…_ Shawn knew nothing about the man he'd given his number except that he was probably rich and a jerk. The jerk part about him was that he wasn't really a jerk. Judging by the way he reacted all evening Shawn deduced that he wasn't used to getting compliments; a sure sign of insecurity and low self esteem. He didn't understand why John felt that way which was why he was going to figure it out. It was the nosy part of him as well as the part of him that liked a challenge and John was definitely going to be a challenge. John also looked like he was possibly everything Shawn could ever hope for in a guy. Problem is Shawn was sure John would never even consider going out with him if he knew about his lifestyle. Still he had to admit that Hunter was right. It was time to start looking again and right now John had his undivided attention.

_To Fin or not to fin; that is the question..._

* * *

**AN:** Alright. Here's the deal with this story. I am probably going to leave it like this – a oneshot – until I figure out how to make this one a 'few shot'. I really only planned on focusing on Shawn and John because they're the two guys that came to mind when I started this one. However, if you want to know how the other dates went, I might can add to this and then continue with Shawn and John in later chapters. Just let me know because I'm sure you're wondering how Mr. Purple Hair's date went and who managed to get the Deadman to talk. (And for the first time in life, it was NOT his one true love John Morrison.) I hope you enjoyed this. Your thoughts?


	2. Chapter 2

Hunter sat in his chair with a big grin on his face watching his best friend move to his first table. Shawn looked absolutely beautiful despite the really disgusted look on his face. Hunter turned his attention back to his own table, shaking his head. He hated to do this to his friend but it was necessary. Shawn didn't realize it but he was starting to lose himself. He wasn't the playful tease that he was when they first met. Now the only time you got the playful flirt was when he was working and even then you could tell that Shawn hated it. Sometimes when Hunter visited him at Eric's he would act like he was embarrassed. Sure being an exotic dancer and waiter wasn't the most flattering of jobs but Shawn did it well.

He had the look of a model and because he was so damn pretty, it kept Eric happy. Guys and girls would flock to see him, paying Eric big bucks for V.I.P time with him. A couple of times though Shawn ended up the victim of some very nasty people, but he couldn't do anything about it. He needed that money he made in Eric's club to go towards his schooling. The money he made bartending and waiting tables went towards every day expenses. Hunter offered to let him stay with him. He was a bit more well off than Shawn but he wouldn't accept any money from him. He wasn't the kind of guy who would take handouts. He was a stubborn ass male who wanted to make it on his own, but Hunter knew it was more personal than anything.

Hunter didn't know much about Shawn's background except that Shawn ran away when he was 15. Now at 33, he was still struggling to make it on his own but neglecting his own personal happiness. He worked so much now that he rarely had time to go out and have fun. As far as the dating scene went, Shawn hated it. He always ended up hurt and his last boyfriend almost ruined him.

"Hi."

Hunter jumped then quickly apologized. "Oh…I'm so sorry." He extended his hand shaking the younger man's hand.

"It's okay," he grinned. "You looked like you were deep in thought about something."

"Uh…yeah I was. Kind of worried about my friend, but it's all good. So…Matt…" Matt smiled showing off some of the prettiest dimples he'd ever seen. He was dressed in a black button down shirt and had a silver chain around his neck with a pendant reading "M&J". "That's a really nice chain. You look great," he added just now noticing his gorgeous raven colored hair.

Matt grinned again this time blushing as well. "Thanks. So do you."

"I hope this isn't a bad question but what's the deal with your pendant? Old flame?"

Matt shook his head. "Oh no," he laughed. "My old flame is long gone. Probably out screwing every rich man she can get her hands on."

"_Her_?" he frowned.

"Oh…yeah. I uh…dated a woman once. I thought I loved her but I guess not."

Hunter shrugged. "Her loss. You seem like a really nice guy." Matt blushed again and started fidgeting with his necklace. "Uh…if you don't mind my asking, are you okay with dating a guy?" Matt bit his lip nervously as if he was holding back. "You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to," Hunter added quickly in an attempt to calm his date. "It's just…if you don't like guys then…it might be a problem for me," he joked.

Matt's face turned a darker pink but he managed to look up and smile anyway. Hunter thought it was quite possibly the most adorable thing he'd seen in a long time. "Naa. I don't really have a preference…I think. It's just…well…I've never dated a guy before."

"Wow. Didn't see that coming, but it's okay. First time for everything right?"

"I guess so. Truth is I wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for Jeff."

"Jeff?"

"Yeah. My little brother. This pendant stands for _Matt and Jeff_."

"Oh I see. So he dragged you here right? Kind of like I did with Shawn."

Matt shook his head. "No. It was actually me that dragged him here. I kinda had to agree to do this too otherwise he wouldn't come. But I promise I'm not trying to tell him what to do. I'm just trying to keep him safe."

"Safe?" he frowned.

"Yeah. Jeff's so easily influenced," Matt explained. "He's always with the wrong crowd because he constantly feels like he needs to fit in. He's come home several times, clothes ripped to shreds and smelling like alcohol. I figured if he could meet someone tonight then maybe they could help him. Or if he finds a date he would at least have something to do besides hit the streets."

The gong sounded loudly signaling the end of their date. "I guess I should go now."

"Oh…well, good luck tonight Matt. I hope your brother finds what he needs tonight."

"Yeah me too. It was nice meeting you Hunter. You're nice." He flashed Hunter a warm smile as he moved on to his next date. Hunter smiled back. _He's really sweet. If he's the best of the evening then I'll be sure to give him a call…_

**~**~**

Jeff sulked away from his first date wishing he would have stayed home. His first date was nothing short of tragic though it did help that John was nice-ish. He didn't yell at him like he figured he would when he noticed who it was. John Layfield. A lot of people might not know him but Jeff certainly knew of him. He was a huge fan of his energy drinks not to mention he'd seen him on TV a couple of times. John was a handsome man but he knew right from the start that he was way out of his league. Well…maybe not completely out. John _DID_ say that the purple hair suited him but it was the age gap that lost him all of his points.

Jeff finally made his way to his next table. Eric was his next date and judging by his look he seemed a little more than pleased to see him. "Hi. I'm Jeff," he mumbled.

Eric shook his hand. "Hi Jeff. You know, you're really cute. I really dig the hair."

"Really?" he asked, taken back by his words.

"Oh yeah," Eric said with a smile. "So let me get straight to it. What do you do?"

"Like work?" he asked.

"Yeah. You look really young."

"I'm…24. As for work, I help a couple of friends at their car shop. I paint – mostly airbrushing designs."

"Ahh okay. Does it pay well?"

"It pays okay I guess," he said with a shrug.

"I'm wondering if you make $1,000 a day painting."

"Uh…no," he answered. "That's a bit much right?"

Eric leaned back in his chair with a wide grin on his face. "Not if you're in the right profession." Eric looked across the room frowning. "I think you have an admirer from the other side of the room." Jeff looked behind him to see who Eric was talking about. He spotted his brother chancing glances their way every now and then. He shook his head.

"That's my brother Matt. He's the reason I'm here anyway."

"Oh?" Eric asked, slightly intrigued.

"Yeah, but I'd rather not talk about it."

"Oh okay. That's fine sweets. Well let me ask you something. How would you like to make $1,000 dollars a night and then some?"

Jeff stared at him for a second trying to read him. He looked honest enough and judging by the way he was dressed, it was possible that he had that kind of money. But Jeff wasn't as stupid as most people thought he was. Big money like that didn't come without a price. Still...he was curious. Money like that could help him get the bike he always wanted and maybe some things for his brother. "That's a lot of money Eric. It would be nice having that kind of cash but what's the catch? I'm sure there's a catch."

Eric shook his head. "Catch? There's no catch Jeff. The only catch is you'll be working for me in my club."

"Your club? Doing what exactly?"

"Well," he chuckled. "That's entirely up to you but I can assure you that you're pretty enough to pull in the kind of cash that my Shawny brings in for me."

"Shawny?"

"Yeah. He's a waiter and a dancer. People pay me to see him and in turn he gets paid big bucks as well."

"So…you mean like an exotic dancer right?"

"Something like that. Shawn never takes all his clothes off. In fact, unless they pay the V.I.P. costs, they're not allowed to touch him. The same rule would apply to you cutie."

"So…you're offering me a job at your club?"

"Yep. I'm not necessarily here to meet anyone special. I just came to scope out new dancers for my club. Shawn's a sweetie pie when he wants to be but he can't do it all by himself. He's my star but I need someone else too." Eric reached in his pocket and handed him a small black card.

"Dreamer's Delight…I've heard of it. So…" Jeff looked up, his eyes wide with surprise. "You're _THE_ Eric Bischoff?"

"Yep. That's me." Suddenly the gong went off signaling for Jeff to move on to his next date. "Give me a call kid. I'll let you get in for free one night and show you the ropes. Think about it alright?"

"Yeah sure." _I'll definitely think about it…_

**~*~*~**

Hunter's next date wasn't exactly the best. In fact, instead of having an actual conversation they spent the entire seven minutes just glaring at one another. Hunter knew him. His name was Chris Jericho and as soon as he sat down Hunter could feel his disgust. Of course he didn't exactly hide the fact that he loathed him too. Chris Jericho was a famous radio talk show host. He was nothing short of one of the most arrogant voices in radio. As for why Hunter hated Chris, well…that's just it. He hated his _"I'm-better-than-you"_ attitude, but he really couldn't tell you why Chris hated him. Guess he just figured Hunter didn't look good enough for him. When the seven minutes were up, Chris rolled his eyes and moved on to his next table without so much as a word.

"Thank God," Hunter mumbled.

"Hi." Hunter looked up to see yet another blonde grace his presence. Hunter shook his hand, smiling politely.

"Hey. Hunter."

"Adam."

"Nice to meet you."

"Likewise. So uh…how's your night been so far?" Adam asked. He could tell Hunter probably had his share of bad dates and he didn't want to be another one. Besides Hunter was probably the best looking date he had so far tonight and he didn't want to ruin it.

"Well, I'm currently on date number three. The first date I had was really good but that last one was something else."

"A douche?"

"Only the biggest," Hunter laughed. "So how about you?"

"I've had some okay dates tonight but nothing to rave about. None of them will be getting a call from me that's for sure. Besides, I'm actually here to spy on a friend of mine," he grinned.

"Oh really?" Hunter laughed. "I swear I think everyone has a hidden agenda tonight. The first guy I met is here with his brother, I drug my best friend here and you're here to spy on a friend. This is great."

Adam laughed showing off a perfect set of pearly whites. "I don't think anything's wrong with that, especially if they need it and believe me, John _needs_ a date."

"What's his deal? You share your story and I'll share mine."

"Alright," he grinned. "Well…John's a workaholic who never has time for anything but that damn company of his. We used to hang out all the time and go clubbing but in the last two years or so he's shut himself away from the world."

"Wow. What happened?"

Adam sighed. "I don't think he's quite over the death of his best friend," he said softly. "They weren't lovers or anything but they might as well had been. I could tell Ron was in love with him and John loved him too but I think they were both too afraid to act on the feelings."

"Wow. I'm sorry to hear that."

"Yeah. I still feel bad about it at times. It's like I can't help but blame myself for not pushing them to get together."

"I have similar feelings about my best friend's ex. I always knew he was bad for him but I let them stay together. Now Shawn's alone and basically a workaholic too. Never has time for anything fun."

"Well at least we both have good intentions." Adam leaned to the side, staring across the room. Soon a wide grin spread across his face. "Well I'll be damn."

"What?"

"Looks like John is taken by his new date and from the looks of it, it's pretty bad." Hunter turned around. "Which table?"

"The one with the pretty blonde."

Hunter looked around until he finally spotted Shawn. He was sitting at the table with a very uptight man looking the happiest he's been all day. "You mean _that's_ John with my Shawn?"

"Shawn's the pretty blonde?" _Wow. If that's Shawn then John just hit the lottery. He's fucking gorgeous!_

"Oh yeah and…" Hunter watched the two of them for a minute. Shawn was smiling – actually _smiling_ – and the man across from him was having a hard time looking him in the eye, but Hunter could tell he was enjoying himself too. In fact, Hunter was sure he saw him blush once or twice. "Oh boy." Hunter laughed. "Looks like Shawn is on the prowl."

"Wow. So that's really your Shawn with my John?"

"Yeah and don't you worry. Shawn's a sweetie. Wouldn't hurt a fly."

"Oh well that's good then. John could use a nice guy in his life. So tell me more about Shawn? He's so pretty," Adam grinned.

"Well…I could go on for hours about how great Shawn is. Sweet guy. Very independent. Caring…"

"Oh well I'm not going to lie. John's not exactly the most _loving _of people. In fact, he's pretty much the grumpiest guy you'll ever meet but I promise you he's got a good heart."

"Oh I don't know about that," Hunter chuckled, his thoughts drifting back to Chris. "But grumpy or not Shawn's hard to push away."

"That's good then – oh damn." The gong had sounded once more which meant Adam had to leave. "Say listen, can I like call you sometime? Maybe we can hang out. I'm going to bug the hell out John and maybe we can go on a double date or something. You know, in case we both luck out."

"Yeah…I'd like that." _I'd like that a lot actually._

"Alright well…guess I'll talk to you soon?"

"Oh yeah," he grinned. "Good night and good luck."

**~**~**

Chris was not having a good night at all. In fact, all of his dates sucked so far. His first date was an old perve who had the audacity to think he was a prostitute. Turns out it was none other than the CEO and owner of the WWE, Vince McMahon. _He may be a billionaire but I'm not that easy._ Chris kindly declined his offer; kindly because he was thinking of putting in an application to wrestle for him in the near future. After "promising" Vince he'd call him soon, he ended up at the table with some creepy, undead looking guy. He wouldn't even look at him let alone talk. After wasting seven precious minutes of his life with him, his next date was some big nosed guy named Hunter. As soon as he sat down at the table he could tell that Hunter was far beneath him.

Chris sighed. _Who am I kidding? Everyone here is pretty much beneath me. _Chris sat down at the last table barely even glancing at his date. What was the point? People always took one look at him and assumed the worse so why would this date be any different? _I shouldn't have let Ken talk me into this._

"What's up?" Chris blinked a few times and realized that he was still on a date. The man across from him was smiling showing off a perfect set of teeth. His smile revealed a cute set of dimples and his face was actually cute too. However, Chris couldn't help but frown at the way he was dressed. He had a blue and red cap on his head but it was turned backwards. He had on a matching red and blue basketball jersey with silver dog tags around his neck. _Definitely not my kind of guy._

"What's up?" Chris repeated. His eyes moved towards the tag and he groaned. "John. Your name's John."

"Yep," he grinned.

"I should have known. Karma's such a bitch," he mumbled.

"Yeah it can be. Trust me. Tonight's just been one big karma fest for me."

"Uh…right. Look here Junior; I'm going to save you the trouble. I wouldn't waste my time attempting to chat with me because I don't think you're my type."

"What makes you think so?" he challenged.

"I _know_ so," he said smugly.

John shook his head grinning at Chris. His grin was really flashy, something Chris was a little ticked off for noticing. "I'm really not as bad as I look Chris. You should know by now that you never judge a book by its cover."

"Yeah well I can't see myself dating some homicidal maniac in street clothing," he reasoned. "I'm very important and I'm a star."

"Oh I figured that," he laughed. "By the way, you look really cute. That navy suit's fitting you perfectly." Chris opened his mouth to speak again but no words would come out. _Cute? He thinks I'm cute?_ "Oh and your hair. I really like it. I think it's really sexy…as is the rest of you."

"Uh…"

"People usually say thanks when people compliment them," he teased.

Chris frowned. "Look here kid. I'm not interested in some street thug. Every thug I've ever met has been nothing more than hypocritical parasites and leeches. I don't like leeches and I _despise_ parasites."

"Oh that's good. I don't like those kinds of people either."

"You're really not getting this are you?" _Can't he take a hint?_

"Actually I am. It's just that…well…you're the sexiest guy I've met all night and unfortunately for you I have this annoying habit of proving people wrong. My mom said I wouldn't amount to anything when I was little. She may have been right in a way but I sure as hell didn't turn out like my brothers or my sorry ass father."

"Oh…" Now Chris was curious. "So what exactly do you do Junior? You're not selling dope or anything like that are ya?"

John shook his head chuckling softly. "No, I don't sell drugs. I'm a coach and a personal trainer. I coach middle school football and I run a gym down town. It's not much but it's something I enjoy."

"Oh. Well I guess that would explain why you look so…big," Chris observed. John was taller than him and had really broad shoulders. His arms were also huge and Chris was sure he wasn't exactly the person to fuck with on a bad day.

"Tell me about yourself Chris. What do you do?"

"It doesn't matter because I already told you that I'm not interested."

"Oh come on Chris. Don't be so mean," he teased. "You really are the prettiest guy I've seen all night and I'm really interested in you."

He looked sincere enough but Chris still wasn't buying it even if he was kind of sexy himself. "But you don't even know me," he shot back. "How could you _possibly_ think that you'd be interested in a guy like me?"

John shrugged. "You're sexy as hell, dressed nicely and you carry yourself with an air of confidence. I like that. All of those are good qualities and if I don't try to snatch you up for myself, some other guy will."

"Yeah right Junior. No one wants a guy like me."

"And why not?" he frowned.

"Because most people tend to confuse that confidence with arrogance."

John suddenly reached across the table taking his hand into his. He brought it to his lips kissing the back of it, his baby blue eyes boring into Chris seductively. "I'm not most people." The gong rang and John withdrew his hand. "You're very sexy Chris. I hope you'll answer when I call." John stood up from the table. "I think I'm going home now. I've already met the best the night has to offer." He winked at Chris and then he was off. It took Chris a minute to gather himself before he too started towards the exit. He stopped at Mickie and Lena's table to turn in his things.

"Ooooo Chrissy did you meet someone tonight?" Lena asked. "You're so sexy! Tell me you met somebody! Did Mickie and I do a good job?"

Chris scowled. "Don't make me tell the truth." Both of the girls suddenly looked hurt. "Oh don't start looking all pathetic. I can't stand it!" Chris quickly scribbled a name and number on a slip of paper then thrust it in Lena's hand. "Here. He wasn't perfect but he was the best of the worst."

The girls looked at the name and grinned. "Good night Chrissy!"

Chris completely ignored them as he left the building. He was too busy trying to figure out why his flesh still burned from John's kiss. He was nothing but a kid – or at least he dressed like one. His actions however, were that of a perfect gentleman. Chris sighed. No one had ever called him sexy like that. In fact, Chris couldn't recall the last time someone spoke with him long enough to make any good observations about him. He was a radio host and star but he didn't count his fans. Fans will say anything to get close to the one they're infatuated with but John seemed different. For one thing he was pretty sure John had no idea who he really was which in this case, worked in his favor. At least he knew John wasn't just saying nice things because he was a fan. And then there was that kiss… It was just a kiss on the hand but Chris had never, _ever_ experienced something like that. It was but a simple, romantic gesture that most men and women only received in their dreams but not Chris. He got a kiss on the hand; a kiss that was searing a permanent mark in his skin. _John… He probably won't even call me…_

_

* * *

_**AN: Oh boy. You guys, I keep putting myself in situations that are totally overwhelming. This is one of them. I have decided that there's no way I'll be able to focus on every single couple so I am going to wrap everything around Shawn like I intended to in the beginning. Everything will eventually be centered around my favorite blonde(s) so don't expect too many more characters to pop up. I have to do at least one more chapter of dates because I have to reveal who Matt's good date was as well as a new (but not so new) couple I want to explore briefly. Plus, if I do focus on all the couples, this fic will never end. Ha Ha. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the update. I'll try to update again sooner rather than later. (As if I needed to start another fic. I spend too much time trying to make them perfect when all the crap fics end up blowing up the first two pages. It's really frustrating which is why I don't update as often. End rant.) -- WF & DK, you know what I mean.**


	3. Chapter 3

Matt was having a pretty decent night so far. His first date was really sweet and handsome. He didn't even laugh when he found out that he wasn't sure of his sexuality. In fact, he seemed really concerned about the well being of both him and Jeff. His next date was pretty good too. His name was Ken. He had one of the prettiest smiles and his eyes smiled right along with him. They'd got caught up talking about sports and before he knew it their time was up. Matt had already made up his mind to leave both Ken and Hunter his number. He wasn't sure which one he liked best yet but even if he didn't fall in love with either one at least they were cool new people to hang out with.

Matt took a seat in front of date number 3. "Hi." His date barely acknowledged his presence. In fact, he wasn't sure his date was even alive. He was totally sitting still, his black trench coat hiding everything about him except the fact that he had long, dark hair. His eyes were closed and his arms were folded across his chest. Matt felt a little uncomfortable but he knew better than to place judgment just yet. For all he knew his date was just shy. "Er…alright. So um…my name's Matt and uh…you look really intimidating in all that black but I guess it's your way of warding off bad dates right?" Matt waited for him to reply but his date still remained eerily quiet. 

_Alright. Maybe I'll try something else… _"Um…if you've been having a bad night then I'm sorry. I hope I'm not contributing to it. And if I'm talking too much then I'm sorry. It's just not in my nature not to at least try. If you don't want to talk to me then I understand. I'm probably not your type anyway." Matt sighed then laid his head down wondering if Hunter or Jeff was having any luck. He should have known he wouldn't be able to get through the night without having at least one bad experience. _I should just go home and take Jeffy with me. It was a stupid idea to come here tonight._

"You're the first guy that's attempted to talk with me tonight."

Startled, Matt raised his head meeting the most dazzling set of piercing green eyes he'd ever seen. The man flashed him a warm smile; a smile that seemed to warm Matt despite his nervousness. "Oh…well…um…"

"I'm sorry for making you feel nervous kid. It's just that this isn't really my kind of scene," he chuckled. "So many freaks around here. I'm surprised a cutie like you and that Shawn guy are still hanging around."

Matt almost didn't know how to respond. He was still stuck on the whole "cutie" thing. He managed a weak smile then started fidgeting with his necklace. "I've had an okay night so far. I'm just hoping my brother has had the same kind of luck."

"Oh. You're here with your brother?"

Matt nodded. "Yeah. I kind of dragged him here."

The guy in the trench coat laughed. "I see. Guess your brother and me have something in common. I was dragged here as well. I don't know why the hell I let him talk me into this but then if you were to meet him, you'd understand why it's hard to say no to him. Anything to shut him up!"

Matt looked up and smiled. "Ahh well I won't lie. My brother flat out refused at first. But I compromised with him and offered to come along if he promised to at least try and find someone he liked but…" Matt's voice trailed off, his face showing signs of guilt.

Mark frowned. "You okay Matt?"

"Huh?" He looked up, shaking his head. "Yeah I'm fine. Just hoping I did the right thing."

"As long as your intentions were good, I'd say you have nothing to feel bad about."

"Thanks. I feel a little better about it now."

"Don't mention it. Besides I have a brother too so I know how it goes."

"Is he here tonight?"

Mark laughed. "Naa…Glen wouldn't be caught dead in a place like this. It's not my thing either but I'm starting to think it wasn't such a bad idea after all." He smiled warmly at Matt making him blush. "You're real cute kid. The other cutie I met earlier was afraid of me."

"Oh…well…"

"Do I scare you?"

Matt shook his head. "No. I'm just a little nervous that's all."

"Oh good. So…does that mean you'd be willing to go out with me again?" Matt blinked a few times, startled. He was taken completely off guard by this but he wasn't about to say no. The man was actually really sweet and while Matt was also taken with another one of his dates, he was willing to take a risk with this guy if only to even the score with Jeff.

Matt smiled. "I'd like that."

The gong sounded. "Wow. That was perfect timing. Just so you know, I don't like to beat around the bush so expect a call from me real soon cutie."

Matt blushed but managed to smile back. "I look forward to it. Well um…guess I'm going to wait outside for Jeff." He flashed the guy one more smile before heading off to wait for his brother.

**~*~*~**

Randy wasn't looking for your typical pretty boy. In fact, he was only looking for someone he could possibly grow to love who wouldn't be too much trouble. Randy immediately spotted a guy named Shawn sitting at the table with Vince. He was very handsome but Randy figured he would be too much trouble. No one _that_ good looking ever came easy. Then there was another pretty blonde with long hair but he seemed to hit it off with the guy that Shawn came with so Randy ruled him out too. There was another purple haired kid who was really sexy but he was too young for Randy. That's pretty much how the night went for him. He had thought long and hard about leaving early since it seemed completely hopeless but an interesting looking guy took a seat in front of him and he could not resist.

Randy was sure he was a lot older than him but he looked to be in great shape. He was dressed in some black slacks and a sea blue silk top that was very eye catching. He was also nervous as hell, his eyes refusing to look Randy's way which only amused him. Randy loved it when people feared him even though he himself was completely harmless…most of the time anyway. It was just the way he carried himself and he wasn't going to change anytime soon.

Randy smiled. Since his date seemed too shy to speak, Randy was going to make him. "Aren't you going to speak Mike? It would be rude not to don't you think?"

Mike looked up, his face flushing from embarrassment. He smiled though Randy could tell it was horribly forced. "I'm sorry. Forgive me. I'm Mike...Mike Adamle." He stuck out his hand for Randy to shake and Randy just stared at it. After a few awkward seconds, Mike withdrew his hand only to have Randy snatch it back making him even more uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry Mike," Randy teased. "I just had to think about it for a second." He took Mike's hand bringing it to his lips. "I don't like shaking hands." He kissed the back of Mike's hand staring him down with his trademark seductive look. Mike was shaking so badly that Randy feared he would have a heart attack soon. He chuckled softly as he held Mike's hand taking note of how pretty his eyes were. They were like a rare sparkling gray that had Randy captivated. His eyes wandered from his gray orbs to his dark hair that looked so silky smooth. Randy suddenly found himself wondering what it would be like to run his fingers through it. Yep. Mike was just the guy he was looking for tonight. He smiled. "Why so quiet Mikey? Do I not meet your expectations?"

He smiled weakly. "I…really didn't have any expectations to be honest," he answered softly.

"And why not?" Randy asked.

He shrugged. "Just didn't think I'd meet anyone remotely interested in a guy like me."

"And why not?" he asked again.

"I don't know. Guess it's cause I'm so much older than most people here."

"Well how do you know there's not a guy here looking for someone older?"

"I…guess I don't."

Randy smirked before bringing Mike's hand to his lips again. "Well now you do." Mike's face turned a deep shade of red and he looked as if he wanted to just die. Randy just laughed. "I promise you I don't bite…wait. Scratch that. I _do_ bite; just not in public."

"That's….good to know," he managed.

Randy laughed. "How about I prove it to you?" Randy asked. The longer he watched sweet, innocent looking Mike the more turned on he became. Mike looked a bit hesitant but Randy wasn't about to let up. He'd made up his mind that Mike was the one he wanted and he was going to have him tonight…in more ways than one.

"Well…I don't…know. Are you sure…?"

Randy smirked. "Let's get out of here and go on a _real_ date. Maybe grab a bite to eat and go for a walk. How does that sound?"

"Well…if you're sure—

"My treat," he added, flashing his signature smile; a smile that most rarely got to experience. Randy stood to his feet bringing Mike with him. Mike still looked unsure but Randy gave him a reassuring smile as he led him out of the club.

***~*~***

Jeff stood outside the club waiting for his brother. Thanks to him, he had a pretty shitty night. No one wanted him because he was too young and the one guy who Jeff thought was okay, turned out to be some club owner looking for new dancers. Jeff stared at the number on the card. He'd never imagined himself dancing in some club outside of a rave one but the more he thought of Eric's offer, the better it sounded. Jeff wanted a motorbike and the only way he was going to get it was by making some serious cash. He also wanted to do something nice for his brother Matt who's been taking care of him all his life. Jeff knew he worried Matt to death but he didn't understand how hard it could be for him sometimes.

"Hey Jeffie!" Jeff looked up smiling at the sight of his brother. Matt's face was lit up, his eyes smiling along with his mouth. _Guess he hit it off with someone…_ Matt ran up to his brother giving him a hug. "Thanks for trying this out Jeff. I'm sorry if it was a waste of time for you."

"It's alright Matty. Judging by the smile on your face, I'd say it did you more good than me," he teased.

Matt blushed. "I…met someone. He's not someone you'd think I'd date but he was nice to me and…I can't explain it but I think I really want to get to know him."

"That's alright bro. I'm happy for you. I think I found someone too though I think he's going to be a challenge."

Matt frowned. "He's not a creep is he?"

"No, I don't think so. Just seems like a guy concerned about good business but even business people need love too right?"

"Yeah," he grinned. "I s'pose you're right. Well I'm beat. Let's get out of here."

* * *

**AN: Okay. So I think those are all the dates except one, which will turn up later on. Everyone has a potential life partner (rofl) at the moment so next chapter will pick back up with my beloved Shawn. The other couples will appear throughout the fic because eventually they all will meet and come to know one another through various circumstances. Some will even be spotlighted at times because I'm going to fix it where they will all have to meet…eventually. Ex: Double dates, ect. ect.**

**I seriously have a desire to write yet another Bret/Shawn OST but its not happening. I refuse but guess what? H2H will be updated soon thanks to a reader who's been sending me tons of funny things to inspire me. (You know who you are.) Hope you enjoyed it. I know it was shorter than usual but I had to work and I can barely keep my eyes open.**


	4. Chapter 4

When Shawn made it back to his empty apartment, he wasn't as depressed as he normally was when he entered it. Tonight it seemed the small, enclosed walls of his apartment weren't enough to ruin his high. And boy was his apartment small. Just one bed room with a small, twin sized to sleep on. There was a small, wooden night stand near the bed that held a black digital clock and a small picture of him and Hunter. On the far right side of the room was a small closet and a restroom next door to it. The walls were painted a horrible puce color and the only thing worse than puce painting was puce painting that was cracked looking, which is exactly how Shawn's walls looked.

The carpet leading to the living room area was in bad need of cleaning but Shawn did well by covering up the stains with rugs he managed to get from Hunter. He had an old leather couch and a small TV that was only good for hearing the weather. (The picture tube was all fucked up and had been that way since he got it.) Another small table stood between his couch and the TV whose main purpose was to hold his shit lap top while the phone's place was on the floor. The kitchen was hardly a kitchen in Shawn's opinion. There was a stove and his three pans sat neatly on rusty, marble counters. His two cabinets were stuffed with canned goods such as soups, peanuts and his personal favorite mini beefaroni. Being a single guy and working all the time, Shawn rarely had time to actually cook anything so he opted for anything microwavable. Despite the dinginess of the apartment, it was fairly neat if you over looked his many costumes and props littering the floor.

Shawn kicked his shoes off and started peeling off other pieces of clothing as he made his way to the couch. Once he was out of his pants, he dropped down on the couch staring at the tiny glowing stars on his ceiling. What a night it had been and if it wasn't for John he would be at Hunter's right now chasing him around his house with a bat. Meeting a creep like Vince was bad enough but meeting Eric made things ten times worse. He had to see that asshole of a boss almost every day of the week. Seeing Eric on his day off was not exactly the most pleasing of sights. But just when Shawn was ready to snap, John fell into his lap. Or rather he dropped into John's lap. At first Shawn was afraid to face him. They met earlier that night but it was very brief and not exactly the best first impression on either party's part. But as soon Shawn saw John blush, he knew John was probably a nice guy.

All evening he kept pointing out that he was a jerk but Shawn was having a hard time believing it. Sure John snapped his head off earlier but Shawn soon found that his flirting with John was too easy. He practically turned red at every comment and could hardly keep his eyes on him. Shawn wasn't exactly used to this being that he usually had the opposite effect on people; Vince being a prime example. But this made Shawn feel good about himself and his date. John wasn't ogling at him all evening like most men usually do which meant maybe John wanted more than just sex. Shawn hoped so because he sure wished he had a nice guy to be with. He loved John's company and he liked it even more when John was blushing.

Shawn was really tired but he could hardly fall asleep just yet. He really wanted to give John a call only he didn't have John's number. He left the club without waiting to see if John would be willing to see him again and was relying on John to call him first. **–facepalm-** Shawn groaned. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that John found him attractive but after spending time with him he knew good looks weren't enough to make the big guy call him. Shawn glanced at the time on his computer. _Only 10:30…_ Shawn quickly jumped up and started putting his clothes back on. He was going back to the club to see the girls. He needed to know… He just had to know if John was the least bit interested in him.

**~*~*~**

It took John a few minutes to gather his composure before he dismissed himself from the club. He looked around for Adam but Adam was no where to be found. John straightened his tie, placed his hat on his head then eased towards the table with the girls.

"Uh…Hi…John," Lena managed. "Did you have a good night?" John merely glared daggers at her as he scribbled a name on his card thrusting it at her.

"Not really but he'll do."

The girls looked at the name on the card and squealed. "OMG! John! He's such a cutie!"

"Whatever. He's not my type but he was the only one I could stand to have a conversation with. Good night ladies."

"Wha…wait a second John!" Mickie yelled. "You need to take this with you." Mickie handed him a small card with a playful grin on her face. "I think he's so cute and guess what? He totally likes you! I hope you'll call him. He's such a sweetie pie!"

John rolled his eyes as he accepted the card. Sure enough it had the full name and phone number of his last date. _Shawn Michaels…_ John bid the ladies a good night as he left the building feeling a bit giddy all of a sudden.

"About time you get out here." John looked up to see Adam leaning against his limo grinning from ear to ear. John rolled his eyes. "Aww…come on Johnny. Don't tell me you didn't have fun tonight."

"I didn't," he mumbled.

"Oh yeah right!" He pointed a finger accusingly. "I saw you. I saw you with that blonde guy…Shawn was his name. He was so into you and you him!"

"Don't believe everything you see hotshot."

"Uh huh," Adam replied cocking his head. "So um…that," he nodded towards the card, "that's nothing then right?" John just ignored him as he slid by him into his limo. "John? Come on man. Don't be that way! I know that's got Shawn's contact info on it. Don't you dare throw it away either! Call him up! Give him a chance! He seems to really like you." John merely ordered his driver to pull off leaving Adam in the dust.

***~*~***

It was a good thing Shawn only lived a few blocks from the club otherwise he would have been screwed. Shawn didn't have a car and therefore had to pretty much walk every where he wanted to go unless Hunter was around. He didn't take cabs often because he hated the way the drivers stared at him in his dancer clothes. When Shawn spotted the familiar looking blinking lights above the club, a sigh of relief escaped him. It was almost 11 o'clock and he was pretty sure Hunter told him the dating ended right at eleven. Shawn practically ran inside the club. The girls were still at their table but the club was practically empty now except for workers cleaning up.

"Ex…excuse me ladies," he breathed. "I need…a favor." He was about out of breath at having sprinted most of the way. He forced a smile though he was really too tired to care at this point. Mickie and Lena both looked up grinning when they realized who it was.

"Oooo cutie! You're back!" Mickie exclaimed.

"What can we do for you handsome?" Lena asked.

"Well…I…kind of wanted to ask you something." Shawn was a little embarrassed about the situation. Normally he didn't get worked up over such trivial things but he supposed it was because he was doing the chasing this time. He ran a hand through his hair in an attempt to cover up any nervousness before speaking up again. "Ladies…I kind of ran out of here in a hurry without asking you about…" His voice trailed off because he couldn't really think of the right thing to say. However the girls already knew what he wanted.

"You know cutie, we were going to give you a call later had you not come back," Lena commented. "You had quite the many interested in you; some of which you probably never even met."

Shawn laughed. "Wow. I uh…well I'm not interested in them. I just…kind of wanted to know about one person."

"You mean John?" Mickie teased.

Shawn blushed. "Yeah. Him…I just…I know I must be crazy—

"Oh you're not crazy cutie!" Lena scolded. "Just bold." She pulled out a drawer that was reminiscent of a tiny filing cabinet. "Let's see….Ahh here it is." She pulled out a small folder and started flipping through it. Moments later she pulled out three small cards but then put two of them back after quirking her brow. "Here you are sweetie. You had two more – well actually you had about 10 but the two I put back are hardly worth your time cutie." Shawn barely glanced at the card, frightened that he might be disappointed. Mickie laughed. "Don't worry cutie. I'm sure you'll like what's on the card."

"Uh…thanks." Shawn walked slowly out of the club even though he wanted to run like hell. He wanted to hurry and get home to read the card. It took him close to fifteen minutes to get back home but as soon as he burst through the door, he immediately plopped down on the couch holding the card over his face.

**John Bradshaw Layfield**

CEO Layfield Enterprises

_Email me anytime or if you must, call my house or cell._

All of his contact information was listed on the card making Shawn grin like he'd never grinned before. He just couldn't resist! He just had to know if John would answer. Shawn picked up his phone and dialed John's number…

**~**~**

John stared at the tiny card in his hand reading its contents over and over again as if studying for a test. _Shawn Michaels…_ Even as John read the card he still couldn't believe he actually got one. No one in their right mind would be interested in him. People were always calling him rude, selfish, and a jerk but _never_ pretty. John shoved the card back in his pocket. _I must be kidding myself…_ He suddenly felt something vibrating against his thigh. _My phone? Who the hell's calling me at this hour? _John picked up his phone staring at the caller ID. The number looked vaguely familiar but he couldn't quite place it. With an annoyed tch, he finally answered.

"What?!" he snapped. "And it better be good."

"I'm sorry John. Are you sleeping?"

John almost dropped the phone from shock. That voice…he was almost sure… "_Shawn_?" John heard him laugh on the other end and it annoyed him a little. "What do you want pretty boy?"

"_Pretty boy_?" he laughed. "Is that my new nickname from you?" he teased.

John rolled his eyes. "No. If I was going to nickname you, I'd call you sweetheart or something cheesy like that."

Shawn laughed again and while John's initial thought was to just hang up on him, he found himself drawn to the laughter of his "date". "Sweetheart is pretty cheesy but I'll take it since I like you so much."

"Shawn, you can't possibly like me after just 7 minutes," he replied lazily.

"And why not? Ever heard of first impressions?"

"Yeah but—

"Well you had a great first impression on me and I can't help it if I like you. Blame yourself for being a jerk. Told you I have a thing for jerky men."

"And I told _you _that I don't like pretty boys," he grumbled. "Especially big flirts like you."

"Aww John, the pretty boy thing is only one side of me. I can _assure you_ there's more to me than just being pretty but…it's good to know that you think I'm pretty."

"Oh, get over yourself darling," he chuckled. "You're not _that_ pretty. I've seen prettier."

"Maybe so but did you ever answer any of _their_ calls?"

"No. I told you I don't date pretty boys."

"But you answered for me," he sang.

"That's because I didn't know it was you."

"_Riiiiiiiight_…so you leaving your number for me was just a joke then right?"

"Maybe," he grumbled. Shawn laughed again, that annoyingly cute laugh of his irritating John even more. _Enough of this…_ "Shawn, why did you call me knowing full well that I don't date guys like you?"

"Because I wanted to see if the number was real and…a part of me really wanted talk with you again. You put a smile on my face for the first time all evening. Guess I just wanted to experience that again."

For the second time that evening, John didn't know what to say. The pretty blonde had once again rendered him speechless which was something no one had been able to do in a long time. So long, in fact, that he couldn't even tell you when it happened last. He sighed. "I'm not sure how I feel about this," he answered softly, which was the truth. He really didn't know what to think or how to feel. This – all of this – was new to him, or at least it seemed that way.

"You don't need to be sure yet John. I'm prepared to take this slowly just to prove to you that I'm different."

"But Shawn…" he sighed. "I'm not sure if I'm ready yet." _Actually I know I'm not...not really..._

"John, I already told you that I don't fit in your world but something's telling me to try. I _have _to keep trying John because I have this gut feeling that you're not the jerk you're making yourself out to be."

"I _am_ that jerk Shawn and if you take this chance with me I guarantee you'll regret it."

"Let me be the judge of that John. I like you and I want to know more about you."

"If I say no, this conversation will never end right?"

"Well…you _could _say no but since I have all of your contact info, I'm just going to bug you to death until you go out with me again."

"Tch. Alright fine! I'll go out with you again." _I must be crazy. Someone kill me now…or the blonde. That works too...  
_

"Oh goody!" he grinned.

"Now hold your horses blondie! I didn't say it was going to be anytime soon. In case you didn't know, I have a company to run."

"It's okay John. I'd actually have to trick my boss into letting me off work but I highly doubt he's going to let me off the hook anytime soon. I kind of pissed him off tonight."

"Tonight? You mean he was at the thing?"

"Yeah but I don't want to think about it."

"Oh okay."

"I guess I'll say goodbye now. Since you have a company to run then I can't keep you up all night."

John chuckled. "You speak as if I can't handle it. I stay up late all the time darling. Part of the job."

"Yeah well I don't want to be the reason you have those big bags under your eyes in the morning…unless I kept you up doing something a bit more _physical_," he teased.

"I…I don't even…"

Shawn laughed. "I bet you're blushing. Oooo John, are you blushing?!" he exclaimed.

"No," he lied despite the fact that his face was burning hot.

"Yes you are and I'm pouting because I'm not there to see it. Ooo John you're so much fun! Now I don't think I want to hang up now."

"Yes, you do," he grumbled. "Besides I'm going to bed now. Like you said, I have a company to run and I don't need bags under my eyes."

"Awww…but you're right. Okay. I'll let you go now. Can I call you tomorrow?"

"For some reason Shawn, I get the feeling you're going to call anyway," he replied tiredly.

"Hn…you're probably right. Goodnight John. Sweet dreams. I'll be thinking of you."

"G'Night Shawn."

* * *

**AN: John has no idea what he's gotten himself into. Shawn doesn't quite know the meaning of 'no'. Ahh we'll see how Adamle's date with Randy turned out and we'll also hear from most of the others in the next update. This was short but I'm not taking this one too seriously. Was only supposed to be a few shot and I'm still aiming for "few". I just wanted to have some fun torturing Jibble in a not-so-angsty way. Oh and by the way, I promise the next update you get from me will be...and I can't believe Im saying it...Heart to Hart. Ugh! Love you guys! **

_BTW, WF4 and DK, did you by chance hear Shawn on commentary last Monday night when he said he was the "Robin" of DX? I so LMAO at that as well as the "garter" around his thigh. Cena's "we beat each other up all the time" made me squeal with delight because we know that's halfway true ;)_


	5. Chapter 5

**~Radamle~**

**~*~*~**

Randy wasn't your typical guy who did things the normal way. That is to say, while most people would go out of their way to make their dates feel comfortable, Randy wasn't one of them. In fact, he enjoyed doing the exact opposite because it usually led to some pretty interesting small talk. People who feel awkward or intimidated in certain situations are more likely to reveal information or do things they wouldn't under normal circumstances. Take Mike for instance. As soon as they left the club, Randy took Mike to dinner at a small seafood place on the other side of town. During that dinner, Randy asked a few casual questions but because Randy kept staring at him as if he wanted to devour him (which he did), Mike told him all kinds of things about himself.

Apparently Mike was married once but things didn't work out the way they'd plan. A few months after marriage, Mike realized he was more attracted to men than women while his wife was just too high maintenance. She constantly needed Mike to spend money that he really didn't have on an expensive wardrobe consisting of all things diamonds, gold, and fur. Mike just couldn't afford it anymore and while he did care for her, he had his lawyer draw some divorce papers to which she signed without so much as a frown. It was as if she didn't care and Mike confessed that she was probably using him the whole time anyway.

Mike was also drunk. Not too drunk but drunk enough that he was feeling sorry for himself. It was sad really and a part of Randy felt sorry for the man. Actually he really did feel sorry, especially since Mike looked about as harmless as a ladybug.

"I'm sorry," Mike said sadly. "I don't know what has come over me." He reached for his glass to take another sip of his wine but Randy grabbed his hand giving it a gentle squeeze.

"I don't think you really need any more of this Mikey," he smirked. "I want you sober for the rest of our date."

"Oh…okay." Randy smiled. Mike had no idea at all how cute he was and before the night was over, Randy was going to make sure he knew this. Randy left two twenties on the table before leading Mike out of the restaurant. The restaurant in question was right across the street from a beautiful park square which Randy eagerly led the way holding Mike's hand. If some of Randy's friends (which were few in number) were to walk by and see them, they'd probably look at him like he was crazy.

Randy rarely showed any signs of affection especially in public but that's because they didn't know Randy as well as they thought they did. Sure Randy was always a very private and stoic person but not necessarily around those he cared about. Mike was an exception to the rule for tonight because Randy really wanted to try something new. He was really looking for love and made a promise to himself that he would look – really, really look – for someone he could grow to care deeply for. Randy cut his eyes to Mike watching him as they walked through the park. Mike seemed to be deep in thought and whatever it was bothering him, it was enough to make him sad.

Randy spotted a gazebo that was currently unoccupied. It was in a great spot too surrounded by beautiful red flowers with a fountain just a few feet away. Randy gave Mike's hand another gentle squeeze as he led him towards the gazebo. Mike looked unsure of himself but Randy wasn't quite ready to end the date just yet. He wanted to spend some more time getting to know the timid man with him as well as sticking to the promise he made to himself.

"Have a seat next to me Mikey," Randy commanded. "It's a lovely night; just perfect for chatting." Mike took a seat next to Randy, jumping nervously when Randy suddenly pulled him close. "You know Mikey, you've been a great date so far but I can't help but wonder why you're so timid. You need to loosen up. I'm about as laid back as they come."

"I'll try. You know I'm not real used to the attention."

"Which is why you should take advantage of all the attention I'm giving you now," he joked, but Mike barely acknowledged the joke with a half smile. Randy frowned. _Just what the hell has happened to make such a harmless guy so shot? _Randy smirked. He was going to fix that tonight. "Say Mike, when was the last time you got laid?"

This got his attention. Mike shook his head, nervous laughter escaping his lips. "I…don't even…are you _serious_?"

"Oh I'm dead serious Mikey," he answered, licking his lips. Mike stared at him for the longest time, his body shaking slightly from his nervousness. He didn't really have time to register what was happening until he was being pulled onto Randy's lap.

"Ra…Randy wha…what are you doing?" he stammered.

"Hn…just relax," Randy crooned softly in his ear. "Do as I say and I promise you won't regret it." Randy slid his arms around Mike's waist pulling him back against his chest.

"Randy I'm not…" Randy slowly inched his hands over Mike's chest feeling his nipples through the thin material of his shirt.

"Mikey, I get the feeling you haven't had a relaxer in quite some time now."

"I…well I've been…been busy," he managed though just barely. Randy had forced his head to the side sucking gently at the tender flesh of his neck. Mike squirmed in Randy's lap, his pants getting more and more uncomfortable by the second. "Randy please…"

"Oh you want more?" he asked. Randy quickly placed his hand between Mike's legs squeezing his erection.

"Ahh…Randy no!" he hissed.

"No?" he teased.

"No…I can't let you," he breathed. "You…you hardly even know me and someone could see us!"

"Ahh Mikey, that's the idea," he whispered, nipping his earlobe as he unzipped Mike's slacks. "Live a little."

"No…Randall please – Ahhhh!" Randy pulled Mike's erection out of his pants stroking it slowly drawing all kinds of barely audible moans from Mike.

"For someone who doesn't want it, he sure as hell keeps begging for it. Admit it Mikey. You want this – no. You _need_ this," he whispered, biting down hard on his neck.

"I-I-Randy please…"

"Oh I can do that and a whole lot more, but for now this will have to do," he teased, his soft, sexy chuckle sending chills through Mike's body. Randy gave his cock a little tug making him gasp. "Beg," Randy commanded. "Beg me to put you out of your misery."

Randy tugged on his cock some more, precum leaking out on his hands. "Randy…please…"

"Please what?"

"Please – fuck, Randy let me cum!"

"Fuck…now there's a word I like and if you keep this up you'll be well on your way to a nice one." Randy kissed his cheek. Tugging hard on Mike's cock his new friend came quickly spilling himself all over Randy's hand. "Very nice Mikey," he teased.

Mike frowned. "I can't believe you did that and in public no less!"

"What can I say? I'm a man who likes to take risks. Besides, you've been way too nervous all evening. You need to chill out and not worry so much. You're a nice guy Mikey and you don't give yourself enough credit."

"Yeah well you don't know anything about me so how can you be certain that I'm nice? You've known me for all of one evening and already you think you know me."

Randy wrapped his arms around Mike's chest pulling him back against him. He chuckled. "You're so feisty Mikey. I like that, but in all seriousness Mike, first impressions either make you or break you. I liked what I saw when you came to sit down at my table and I'm really liking how I feel right now. There's something about you that I like – a certain innocence – and if you'll have me, I'd like to get to know more about you."

Mike thought long and hard about this. Here he was with a man probably half his age doing things he normally wouldn't do on a first date. He'd already broken several rules today, the first one being speed dating in general. And now he was in some stranger's arms allowing him to touch him in ways he knew was wrong. But wrong or not, he had to admit it felt good. Just the idea of someone as sexy as Randy being interested in him was enough to make any old man feel good about himself. _I've been alone for so long and I've been hurt countless times. Am I really ready to take that risk again?_ He jumped when he felt Randy's hands reaching between his legs again. He was going to protest until he realized Randy was just fixing his pants. He shook his head. _This is wrong on so many levels…_

"Hey Mikey? It's getting late. How about we call it a night?"

"Oh…yeah sure."

They both stood to their feet exiting the gazebo. "Say Mike, did you drive tonight?"

"Uh…no. I actually took a cab since I didn't really feel like driving."

"How far away do you live?"

"On the other side of town actually."

"Well I don't live too far from here. How about you stay the night with me?"

"I…don't know Randy. Don't you think we're moving too fast as it is?"

Randy shook his head. "When I see something I want, I go for it full throttle but if it makes you feel any better, I have a guest room. You can sleep in it tonight."

"I…" He sighed. "Alright. Lead the way."

Randy took his hand leading them both through the dark night. The night was still young in his mind and it was about to be young in Mike's as well.

**~*~*~**

Shawn hung up the phone after speaking to John with a huge smile on his face. He was smiling so hard that his face refused to do anything but. He really liked John and the sad part about it was that Shawn never took to anyone that quickly. At least not since Hunter. Of course, he wasn't sure if he could even count Hunter to begin with since he mainly thought of Hunter as the brother he never had. Either way Shawn was feeling something that he hadn't felt in a long time.

ring ring

Shawn's heart stopped. His phone was ringing and there was a chance that it was John. Shawn scrambled to answer his almost knocking his computer off of the table. "Shit! Ahh…he..hello?"

"Shawn?"

"Oh. Hey Hunter."

"Wow Shawn," he laughed. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you were hoping it would be someone else calling you."

"Maybe," he mumbled.

"Ahhh so you _DID_ find someone tonight. That John guy…I heard lots of good things about him."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah. I met one of his friends tonight…well…probably his only friend. Real nice guy. Kinda cute too. I might go out with him but only if you agree to come and bring John."

Shawn fell back on his couch staring up at the stars on his ceiling. "I don't know Hunt. He's doesn't seem all that interested in me."

"And why not? Judging from what I saw tonight he's very interested in you. Then again, you were working him so hard that you might have scared him off."

"Well I didn't mean to!" he snapped hotly. "I was just…it's been so long since I've had that kind of fun," he sighed.

"I know baby which is why you needed to get out. I'm so glad you found someone worth using your charm on."

"Yeah I think he is but he doesn't. In fact, he seems to think that he's not worthy of love at all. He's a really sweet guy; just down on himself all the time."

"That's never stopped you before."

"I know but like you said, I don't want to scare him away."

"Now wait a second Shawn. Don't let me trip you up," he laughed. "Stay on him. From what I hear he's just as stubborn as you are. A match made in heaven if there ever was one."

"Oh you know me Hunt," he grinned. "I'm not planning to give up. In fact, I called him tonight and after much debate he finally agreed to go out with me."

"When?"

"I don't know. He said he's busy a lot. So am I for that matter so I'm thinking I'll have to work it around his schedule."

"His schedule's always full Shawn, at least according to Adam."

"Adam?"

"Yeah. He's the really cute blonde I met tonight. Like me, he made John come to the event just to get him out of his mansion."

"Oh. Well…I'll figure it out Hunt. Believe it or not, there's something about him that I like. I know it's sudden and all but-

"You like a challenge," Hunter finished. "I know you. Mr. Heartbreak Kid. Well, you go for it and let me know about the date thing."

"I will and Hunt?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"Anything for you baby. Get some sleep alright? I don't want to have to kill Eric about you having bags under your eyes at work tomorrow night."

"Alright. Goodnight."

When Shawn got off the phone with Hunter he laid back down on the couch hoping he could fall asleep but for some reason he was restless all over again.

"Guess I'll do some work," he grumbled. He turned his lamp on and booted up his lap top but the card with John's contact info seemed to call out to him. He glanced at the card again, John's email address sticking out like red ink. A playful grin crept up on Shawn's face before he went to work.

* * *

**AN: Will def get the ball rolling in the next chapter with Shawn, Jibble, Jeffy and hopefully Chris. As you can see, I'll try to title each chapter efficiently. Gonna attempt to spotlight all the couples as much as I can but like I said before, this is mainly about Shawn and John. The other couples will show up in spurts. **

- _I hope you guys who love to write have signed up for my secret santa contest. If you haven't, please do. It's going to be so much fun! We already have over 30 requests but I want some more diversity. For instance I'm begging someone to request Kofi Kingston/? because it needs to be done! Bwahahaha_

- _H2H will be updated eventually but probably not before Wrestling Gods or Obsession since I'm on a Radamle kick._

- _I have a strange hinkering to write some Shawn and Hunter...and I despise that pairing with a flame that burns like 1,000 suns. I still might do it._

- _Current obsession? Eric Bischoff and Stephanie McMahon. O.O I know right? A hetero pairing that's been eating at my brain again._


	6. Chapter 6

John Layfield was bored out of his mind. He hated sitting in on these meetings but as the CEO of the company, it would look pretty bad for him not to show up. Then again, his company was doing quite well now, sales rising a whopping 3% this period. It was a lot considering he had many competitors with a lot more advertising money since his company was still fairly new.

While one of his employees carried on at the end of the table about charts and revenue, John decided to finish going through his emails. Everyone in the meeting either had a blackberry or a laptop so at least he could get away with it without looking unconcerned. If anything most would think he was looking up the competition anyway. John scanned the messages of his company email noticing that almost all of his messages were reminders of important meetings and photo ops. Only one message in his box wasn't labeled of high importance. Normally he would have just ignored it, possibly forgetting about it altogether but it was the subject title that had him curious. _Good Morning Jibble :D_ John had to force his face not to frown because he didn't need people thinking something was wrong. A tiny voice in the back of his head told him to ignore the message and read it later but he was too curious. John opened the message and began reading.

_Dear Jibble,_

_Good morning John…or should I say Jibble? And before you get mad I'm calling you Jibble because your initials put together sound like 'Jibble' when you say them really fast. What can I say? I'm easily amused. I hope you slept well John because I didn't…at least not at first. I kept thinking about our date and since my mind is constantly in the gutter, I started thinking of ways to make you blush using my bare hands. I would tell you but since you're at work, I'll refrain from making you blush in front of your workers. We need to set a date for our next date John. I really wanna see you again! Please message me back when you can._

_Hugs,_

_S.M._

John read that email several times; so many times that he didn't even realize he had been called on by one of his junior executives.

"John? Hey John?"

"Hn? Oh!" John quickly straightened up in his chair fixing his tie, his face heating up from embarrassment.

"John, we were just wanting to know if it was okay to start marketing to the local sports teams." His closest business partner and good friend Michael Cole spoke up. It was his way of letting John know what he missed without making it too obvious that John wasn't paying attention.

John simply nodded. "I was thinking…but yes. That's a good place to start and it's small enough that you hotshots can handle it without bothering me every five minutes. If there's nothing else you're all dismissed. I have another meeting to get to soon."

The other executives closed their laptops and briefcases, quickly filing out of the room chatting business. Only Cole stayed behind moving to take a seat on the end of the long table next to his friend. "What's got you so tense John?"

John merely rolled his eyes as he quickly put away the e-mail. "Nothing. Just work stuff."

"Right. Business stuff," he repeated.

"Cole don't start your nosin' around. Its nothing."

"Nothing important you mean," he added.

"Right."

"Non-important things make guys blush all the time right?"

John stared up at Cole giving him the blankest look he could muster. "What on earth are you talking about?"

Cole rolled his eyes. "John please. I may be slow at times but I'm not stupid. What's in that e-mail? Are you seeing someone?"

"No," he grumbled, his face starting to heat up again.

Cole shook his head. "So who is she? And she better be worth you forcing me to pay attention to another one of Mick's speeches. I saw you zone out and knew you would be in big trouble had I not covered for you. I haven't had to do this in a while so quite naturally I want to know if she's worth it."

"I'm not seeing anybody Cole…not really." John shut his laptop and started gathering his things to leave the room.

"Not really? What the hell does that mean?"

John ignored Cole as he headed out the office to a room across the hall. It was John's main office which looked more like a small apartment than an actual work office. The room was huge; a corner office with a beautiful view of the city from the window. A long, leather chair just perfect for napping was at the far left of the room sitting nicely between two bookshelves filled with either classic literature, philosophy or business books and zines. Beautiful paintings covered the walls including a self portrait of John behind his desk. John's desk was on the far right of the room, it's shiny maple surface barely visible from all the paperwork. Cole closed the door behind them watching curiously as John set up his laptop again. "John…"

"Stop being so damn nosy Cole," John drawled. "Its not that serious."

"But that's just it. I wanna know what 'it' is!"

John rolled his eyes. "I went on a date – not by choice," he quickly added before Cole could speak his excitement. "Adam made me go."

"Oh like a blind date!"

"Something like that," he said dismissively. "Anyway the date wasn't good but it wasn't bad either. The person I met…I told him I'd go on a second date with him even though he's not really my type."

Cole quirked his brow. "_Him_?"

"Yes him. You got a problem with that?"

"Oh no, no, no," he laughed. "I just…wow. _You_ went on a date. I'd thought I'd never live to see the day."

"Oh shut it."

"So…was that like a message from your new friend?" he pried.

"Maybe."

"What he say?"

"Cole, if you value your life you'd go away and do something besides pestering me."

"Fine boss but you owe me one explanation. I saved you from looking like a boss who's unconcerned about his company's well being and you know how you are about your image."

"Yeah, yeah," he grumbled. When Cole finally left, John wasted no time pulling up that message again. He read it at least three more times, resisting the urge to hit the reply button before he gave finally in. He hated this annoying blonde already, especially since he was indebted to one of his most annoying friends. Cole. Michael Fucking Cole.

_Dear Shawn,_

_Or should I just call you 'Pushy'? Pushy because you're really pushing your luck here. For your information, you will not be using your bare hands to make me blush because I don't blush. Furthermore, I don't like people like you which means the chances of you getting your hands on me are slim to none. Get your head out of the gutter and into a book, preferably one on restraint. Our next date? You actually wanna go on a second date? And to think I thought you were pulling my leg…_

_J. B. Layfield_

John sent the message though after sending it he couldn't help but feel a small ounce of regret for sounding so mean. He really did like the blonde…a little, but it was more or less his worry that Shawn was just kidding around. Why would anyone that good looking be interested in him? He would be cautious with this one. Only time would tell if this was really all one big joke.

**~*~*~**

Jeff Hardy didn't sleep all that well last night and as soon as he heard Matt leave for work, he quickly got out of bed to call Eric. All night he pondered the idea of becoming an exotic dancer and while he wasn't completely sure about it, he was going to at least give it a try if only to please his brother. Dancing in a club was better than drinking the night away with friends who were hardly friends sometimes. Friends didn't – according to Matty – didn't force themselves on you when you weren't in the mood. _At least if I'm dancing I can make my own decisions… _Jeff picked up the phone and dialed Eric's number.

"Hello. Bischoff speaking."

"Uh…Mr- Mr. Bischoff…this is Jeff."

"Jeff?"

"Uh…we met at the thing last night," he said nervously.

"Oh yeah. The cutie pie with the purple hair. So what's up? How's it goin'?"

"Well sir…" Jeff was nervous as hell but it was too late to hang up now. "I thought I'd…"

"You want to visit the club tonight. Is that it?" he chuckled.

"Uh…yeah. You know, just to look around," he added quickly. "Not really making a decision right now."

"That's okay and besides, you picked a good night. You get a chance to see first hand what my star can do. Maybe you guys can hook up and he show you the ropes, but only if you decide to try it out. Shawn starts performing at 11 so I need you to come to the club before then. It will probably be packed so your best bet is the back entrance. I'll tell Henry to let you in alright?"

"Uh…sure."

"Looking forward to seeing you tonight Jeff."

"Uh…right. Later."

**~*~*~**

Shawn's hair was not cooperating this evening. He did not wish to wear his hair down tonight because he knew it would only piss Eric off. After several more minutes of fussing over it, he decided to just wear one high pony tail. _There. That works._

The rest of Shawn's outfit consisted of a pair of assless, red leather chaps with tiny sequined hearts on the sides. His half shirt was fit tight across his chest, his hardened nipples making him that much more desirable when dancing on stage. The half shirt highlighted his perfect abs which sometimes garnered him lots of attention when he used the shimmer lotion. It always made his body glow under the lights which Eric always so preachy about when he didn't feel like using it. On the back of his tiny, red shirt were the letters HBK in silver. Eric had a lot of his outfits made for him since he made him lots of money. It was the least he could do in Shawn's opinion considering Eric's cut was practically highway robbery. Most nights Eric would take 40-60 percent of his pay and that wasn't including the tips he often took just to be an ass. Shawn topped off the look with a matching black and red mask over his eyes. _There._

Shawn glanced over at his clock and saw that it was nearing time to go. However, he didn't want to leave without checking his e-mail because for some reason he just knew John had responded. All day while he was at work, he wondered about that e-mail. He didn't have to check it this morning but he was sure John was in a meeting. When he got home from waiting tables, he took a short nap and now it was time for work again. But he couldn't leave yet. Not without seeing if John had responded.

Shawn quickly booted up his laptop and pulled up his e-mail. There were lots of junk mail from fans but after a minute of deleting junk, he finally came across what he was looking for. Shawn slowly read over John's reply, his grin spreading with each passing second. _Pushy? Is that the best he can do? _Shawn laughed out loud. He could just hear John's voice reading this to him and it only made him laugh that much harder. John was such a grouch and while he probably meant for this message to come off as rude, Shawn only found it mildly hilarious.

_Dear John,_

_Pushy? So now I've graduated from 'Sweetheart' to 'Pushy'? Have you ever done this before? If not, I can tell. You're terrible with pet names. :p And John…John, John, sweet, moody John. You are such a liar. You totally blush and I bet you do it all the time! I saw you blush on our date and I just know you were blushing over the phone last night or do you need reminding? *giggle* Okay I'll stop…for now. And of course I wanna go on another date silly. I was serious John. I really like you and I want to know more about the grumpy guy you pretend to be. Tell me a day that's good for you and I'll find a way to make it work. Restraint? I think you're doing a pretty good job at restraining me and unfortunately for you my line of work requires me to have a dirty mind. _

_Hugs,_

_S. M. _

By the time Shawn sent the reply, Hunter was blowing for him to leave. He sighed, pushing all thoughts of John to the back of his mind so he could focus on work.

**~*~*~**

Jeff Hardy stood outside the club waiting nervously. Eric wasn't lying when he said the place would be packed. There was a long line out front though if you had big bucks you were allowed to pass before others. Jeff watched a few guys try to get in through the back but a big, black bouncer whom he assumed was Henry, scared them off. Once they were gone, he took a deep breath and started towards Henry.

"Hey kid. You must be Jeff."

"Uh…yeah. Eric said—

"Come on in," he chuckled. "You're just in time. Shawn's about to make his way to the stage soon. Good luck finding a spot to watch. It's crazy in there." Jeff hurried in past Henry and almost walked right into a few burly men who were drunk standing by the door. They were hooping and hollering screaming for "The Heartbreak Kid" almost tripping Jeff in the process. Jeff ducked low thanking God that he was skinny. He was able to squeeze through the crowds managing to get near the front stage.

"Hey kid?" Jeff turned towards the voice and noticed a couple of blondes sitting at table on the other side of the stage. They were waving for him to come over.

"Er…"

"We know your brother!" the bigger one yelled. With a shrug Jeff squeezed through the crowd taking a seat near the big guy. The people were starting to get restless and Jeff was starting to think that maybe he should have stayed home. Otherwise though the place looked great. It was quite possibly the classiest club he'd ever been inside of although that wasn't saying much. He heard from some of his friends that Eric charged 40 bucks at the door to get inside which totally explained why his club looked more like a set up for a fashion show than an actual club. The stage was huge with a long catwalk heading towards the back which Jeff assumed to be the VIP section since it was closed off by glass and curtains. The catwalk itself was long and lead out to the middle of the room. Tables were placed all along the sides of the catwalk with the stage out front. There were three poles for dancing, colored spotlights roaming the stage area. There were also tiny sprinklers embedded in the ceiling which were already turned on and had some men acting bizarre.

Jeff took a seat nervously, smiling sweetly at the two blondes. "Uh…hi."

"Jeff, I'm Hunter and this is Adam. I saw you last night at the speed dating event."

"O..h…I…my brother—

"Yeah, we know," Adam grinned. "I kind of dragged a friend there last night and met Hunter," he replied, nodding towards him.

"Only to find out that I also drug a friend to the event," he laughed, showing off a perfect grin that Jeff couldn't help but to notice. His long, silky looking hair was pulled back into a pony tail showing off some diamond studs in his ears. He was sporting a white tee with a skull on it, but it was so tight that you could just make out his perfectly toned body. Jeff cursed himself for staring then quickly looked away, his eyes glued to the stage area. "So um…Jeff. How's your brother?"

"Oh he's fine…I guess. He met someone last night so I'm guessing he's probably out with him."

"And what about you?" Adam asked. "What brings you here? I don't mean to come off as rude or anything but for you to be here alone…"

"Oh well I was kind of invited here tonight by the owner," Jeff mumbled. "I…thought I might want to dance so he told me to come watch his star."

"His star being my Shawny," Hunter grumbled. "Bastard."

Jeff frowned. "You don't like him? Eric I mean."

"Well he—

But he was suddenly cut off by the dimming of the lights followed by loud cat calls.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome to the stage the sexy playboy, Eric's own Heartbreak Kid Shawn Michaels!"

_Ladies! (move)_

_Gentlemen (move)_

_Somebody ring the alarm_

_A fire on the roof_

There was smoke and out from it coming down the runway was the shape of a sexy blonde though you couldn't see his face. The music blared from the loudspeakers, his strut matching each beat of the music perfectly.

_Oh, I'm overdue_

_Give me some room_

_I'm coming through_

_Paid my dues_

_In the mood_

_Me and the girls gonna shake the room_

The blonde was accompanied by two other male dancers, each one dressed to compliment his outfit. Shawn strutted all the way to the end of the catwalk, smiling playfully as money was tossed his way.

_DJ's spinnin (show your hands)_

_Let's get dirty (that's my jam)_

Jeff watched, half in awe and half way drooling as Shawn turned their way, leaning against the pole. He slid down the cool steel hard and fast yanking his shirt off to a bunch of loud cat calls, the water from the sprinkler now falling harder than before.

_I need that, uh, to get me off_

_Sweat until my clothes come off_

Shawn closed his eyes as he used the pole for leverage, grinding hard against it while men and women screamed for him to move forward. He stood on his hands, the pole keeping him from falling backwards, and spread his legs forming a straight split in mid air.

"Holy fuck he's good!" Jeff breathed. Jeff watched as Shawn pushed himself back up, ripping his mask off to reveal the most perfect face adorned with sparkling blue eyes.

_Wanna get rowdy_

_Gonna get a little unruly_

_It's about time that I came to start the party_

_Sweat dripping over my body_

_Dancing getting just a little naughty_

Jeff found himself mesmerized by Shawn's movements on the stage. The blonde was now on his knees, running his hands all over his wet torso while colored lights illuminated his glittering body. Men and women were scrambling to touch him, stuffing money in his pants as he thrust about the stage.

"Whoa Jeffrey. Wipe your drool," Hunter teased. Jeff tore his eyes away, his face flushing from embarrassment. "Aww…don't let me ruin your fun. Watch him closely. He's nowhere near done yet." Jeff glanced back at the stage and noticed that Shawn's hair was now hanging freely, curling because of the water. He'd now granted some eager big fellow access to touch him freely. The guy stuffed a stack of bills in his mouth which resulted in Shawn pulling him on stage leading him back down the catwalk towards the back as others voiced their disappointment at the disappearing blonde. "What…so what's he doing in the back?" Jeff asked nervously. He too was feeling a little disheartened that the show was over.

"Oh he'll be back soon. This guy obviously wanted a lap dance bad. Shawn usually takes them to the back and gives them a lap dance, sometimes uh…making them cum in the process."

"Wow. He's _that_ good?" Adam asked.

"Oh yeah," Hunter answered. "He's so good that some guys simply aren't satisfied with cumming. Sometimes they try to force themselves on him which is why I'm here as often as I can to keep an eye on him."

"You're a good guy," Jeff said softly. "Wish my friends looked out for me the way you look out for Shawn."

"Maybe they aren't real friends," Adam added.

Moments passed as they watched a few other male dancers take the stage. Although they were all decent looking, none of them drew quite the reaction that Shawn did. While Hunter and Adam conversed amongst themselves Jeff couldn't help but feel overly anxious. He was yet to see Mr. Bischoff anywhere and was starting to think maybe this was all a big mistake. Loud cheers then an applause alerted Jeff to the stage area where he saw Shawn coming down the walkway again. He was only half dressed wearing only the chaps as he headed their way. He jumped down from the stage landing roughly a foot away from Jeff.

"Shawn, Eric's told you about jumping off that stage," Hunter scolded. "What if you break something?"

"I think I did that on stage," he grinned. Hunter stood to greet his best friend, pulling him into a hug which immediately garnered their table lots of evil stares. Shawn kissed Hunter's cheek. "So who are your dates?"

"Oh…well…this is Adam."

Adam stuck out his hand. "Nice to meet you. Wow. Just wow. No wonder John's so smitten with you."

"You know John?"

"Uh…yeah…I know him," he laughed, Shawn's obvious excitement amusing the hell out of him. It wasn't everyday that Adam met someone eager over John.

"You…we have _got_ to talk then," he grinned. "And who are you?" Shawn asked, nodding towards Jeff. Jeff's face heated up again and he could barely form words to answer. Thank God for Hunter.

"This is Jeff. Jeff Hardy. I met his brother last night at the thing so I invited him over to our table. His brother was nice enough and the kid doesn't seem half bad."

"Oh well—

"Well, well, you're actually here and with him no less." Eric pushed his way through earning a disgusted look from both Hunter and Shawn. Eric grinned his annoying, perfect grin. "Hunter, you don't have to hold Shawn like that all night. He's a grown man. He can take care of himself."

"I know that you douche bag!" he snapped. "And anyway what the hell do you want?"

"I came to see what Jeffrey here thought of the show. He inquired to me about dancing here and since we've all met as one big, happy family, if he decides to take the job then Shawn, meet your new partner."

"He's just a kid Eric," Shawn frowned. "You can't be seriously thinking… Do you have any idea how much trouble I have some nights with these pigs?"

"Not everyone is a sissy crybaby like you. Besides, I plan to personally look after the kid. I like him and from what I can tell, he's not going to be a drama queen like you."

Shawn rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I'm going home. Tired of looking at your face."

"Whatever baby doll." Jeff watched as Hunter and Adam ran after Shawn leaving him all alone with Eric. Suddenly he felt more alone than ever before. "You enjoy the show kiddo?"

"Yeah it was…amazing. He's good," Jeff mumbled.

"Unfortunately he's damn good which pisses me off."

"Why?"

"Because he's a pain in the ass that's why," he grumbled.

"Yeah but he's so pretty."

Eric scoffed. "Don't let that fool you. He's the biggest prima donna the world over. Always getting into trouble but enough about him. Do you think you'd like to give it a shot? I was watching you earlier as you drooled all over Shawn." Again, Jeff's face flushed a deep shade of pink. "Its alright. You can't help it at first, but take it all in. You can be just as good and with a little work, you'll be making the kind of cash he makes in no time."

"I…" _Well it is a lot of money…That guy gave Shawn a wad of cash… I could pay Matty back…_ "I guess I could try."

"Oh good. Can you dance?"

"I…yeah, but—

"Then come by again tomorrow night and we'll get you fitted for a costume. Shawn will be here as well doing his thing. Come on by. I'll take good care of ya."

"Promise?" Jeff asked. He smiled sweetly at Eric, his innocence almost swaying the club owner to turn him away. But money over having a heart Eric thought.

"Sure. No worries."

Jeff shook Eric's hand then with one last wave, he left the club feeling good about himself. If Eric let him dance then this would be the first honest job he's ever had. He tried working at a few fast food joints but he grew tired of the constant teasing about his hair. He was also smoking a lot so sometimes he got fired for forgetting to come to work. Jeff pondered his new job excitedly all the way home. He was surprised to see Matt still awake when he came through the door.

"Jeffrey, where have you been? Ive been worried sick!" Matt's hair was still damp and he was wearing some lounge pants.

Jeff shook his head. "Why did you wait so late to shower? Where have you been all evening?"

"I had to work tonight Jeff. Remember I told you about that job I applied for at the museum? I got home around 11, did some laundry and then took a shower."

"Oh."

"Now where were you?"

"I went to a club tonight."

Matt sighed. "Jeff, I thought you promised me—

"No, no. I…it wasn't like that. I went with some new friends. Um…one of them said they knew you."

"Knew me?"

"Yeah um…Hunter. He said you guys met at the thing last night. They were nice to me Matty and even offered to bring me home."

"Hunter?" he frowned. "Hunter…Hunter…oh right. The big, blonde guy. Yeah he was cool. So did you have fun?"

"Yeah it was alright. I might go back tomorrow night since Hunter will be there."

Matt grinned. "Hunter…do you like him or something?"

"What? No. It's…it's not like that," he blushed. He didn't like Hunter. He just thought he was nice.

"Riiiiiight. Well then. Come here." Matt grabbed his brother giving him a kiss on cheek. "Glad you're safe baby bro. Now I'm going to bed. Are you sleeping in the bed tonight or are you sleeping out here?"

"In the bed. I'm kinda beat. I went job hunting today and I'm hoping some good things start to happen soon."

"Oh that's great Jeff but what about the garage? Are you still planning to paint cars?"

Jeff shook his head. "Not if I can help it. After hanging out with those others guys tonight and seeing how they looked after each other, I don't think I want those old friends of mine in my life right now."

"Well, as long as you're happy. Now let's get to bed. We both got a long day ahead of us."

**~*~*~**

Shawn waved good-bye to Adam and Hunter as he practically drug himself inside his apartment. Once inside he didn't even bother to get out of his clothes. He was so damn tired and it didn't help that he had to be up in like five hours to wait tables. Shawn plopped down on the couch, the bright light from his lap top earning his attention. _Ugh! Dammit why'd I leave this up?_ Shawn leaned over to close the lid but he noticed that his e-mail was still up. He quickly sat up and grinned profoundly when he saw that he had twenty six new messages, one of them being from "Jibble". He forgot all about his fatigue eagerly opening his new message.

_Dear Shawn,_

_Well you __**are**__ quite the pushy one. You keep asking for a date which makes you pushy. I suppose the only way I'm going to shut you up is if I go out with you again. So I took a look at my schedule and I "guess" we can go out next Saturday. I've cleared the whole day so you better enjoy it since I doubt I'll have anymore free days for a long time. I'm still trying to figure out why the hell you like me so much and if what I'm doing through these emails represent "restraint", then I'm probably going to regret going out with you. Dirty mind? Your job requires you to have a dirty mind? I'm afraid to ask so I won't. And about this potential date… You asked __**me**__ out, but I'm not so sure if I should let you book the date so as a condition you have to go where I tell you to go. Don't like it then good. We won't go out and I can go back to forgetting a pushy little blonde like you even exists._

_J.B. Layfield  
_

Shawn laughed the entire time as he read the reply. Then after thinking about his reply, he quickly typed it up before closing his PC for bed, thinking only of John and how he couldn't wait to see him again.

* * *

**AN:** _I know. Long ass break between the last update but you have to understand that Bret Hart has taken over my brain. Hunter already lives inside my head and with Bret hanging around, it's not easy for me to get things done these days. Bret and Hunter HATE each other so it's always a constant battle for attention. It doesn't help that DX are having strained relations onscreen not to mention Bret's return has made my muses for "Heart to Hart" overreact. Oh well... Hope you enjoyed this update. Naive Jeff is killing me but it feels good to have Jibble muse back from hiding. I may update this one again soon but you'll probably have H2H updated first if only because I'm expecting him to be on Raw this week. Oh and the song I ued is titled "Dirty" by Christina Aguilera._

**Cena:** When will I get Shawn back again?

**Me:** Um...You don't get him in this fic. You get Chrissy Poo...maybe.

**Cena: **Oh well then. -grins- That makes up for it.

**Chris:** I don't like him. -pouts-

**Me:** Not now you don't.

**Bret:** I resent the fact that I'm not in this fic.

**Me:** ...


	7. Chapter 7

"Yo John? Hey…John? Wake up. I brought you coffee." John Layfield raised his head a little, groaning from having slept on his neck wrong.

"Cole, what the hell are you doin' in my house?"

Cole sat on the edge of the desk smiling down at his boss. "Um…this is actually your office and once again, you were here over night working."

"Huh?" John's head shot up and then he cursed loudly.

"Yup. John…you have got to stop working so much. Here." He handed him the coffee shaking his head disapprovingly. "I told you to go home an hour after I left and I even called you to make sure you were leaving. John, this isn't healthy."

John leaned back in his chair stretching and yawning loudly. He casually wiped the drool from around his mouth frowning at his tiny reflection reflected from a cup on his desk. "Je-zuz Christ Cole! I look like hell!" John jumped up from his desk and headed straight for his private restroom at lightening speed. Since this wasn't anything new and quite common of John, he always kept a spare, freshly dry-cleaned suit in the office. Cole shook his head as he took a seat at John's desk. Normally he would sit here and practice scolding John about his unhealthy habit of working to much but John's laptop was too tempting to ignore especially since it was his email account. Cole looked towards the door. He could still hear the water running in the shower so with a mischievous grin, he proceeded to go through his email. _Business…junk…junk…Awe Jibble…_ Cole frowned but then burst into laughter. _Awe Jibble? What the hell? I can't resist!_ Cole clicked on the message and began reading:

_Dear Jibble,_

_Awe…well since you agreed to actually go out with me again, I suppose I can let you do the manly thing by booking the date in its entirety, especially since in the end, I'm the one who'll be doing the manly thing to you. *grins* Yes, John my job requires me to think dirty at all times and if it wasn't for my boss, I'd say the payoff was well worth it. But just so you know, I'm actually taking classes. I don't really care for my job anymore and would rather do something a bit more respectable._ Cole frowned. Respectable? _He shrugged and kept reading. So what should I wear? I don't have much but I'm sure I have something to fit the occasion. Am I going to need to suit up and what time is my Jub coming to pick me up? I eagerly, as always, await your response._

_S.M._

Cole leaned back in the chair grinning. So someone was really interested in his good friend and lord knows John needed the distraction. But just who was this mysterious SM? Cole scrolled down some more looking for contact info but sadly there was none. The door to the restroom opened up and Cole quickly put everything as it were before leaning back in the chair as if he weren't doing anything. John was drying his hair with a towel which gave Cole a little time to move away from John's seat.

"Cole you nosy bastard, why are you still here?"

Cole laughed. "Awe come on John. You know it's my job to make sure you're all set. Enjoy your shower?"

"I enjoyed my shower about as much you did nosin' on my computer." John grabbed the suit that was hanging on the door and started dressing while Cole tried to look absolutely horrified.

"John, how dare you accuse your good friend—

"So what did he say?" John asked cutting him off. He stood in the mirror fixing his tie while Cole struggled with what to do. He could continue on with his lie but then it seemed as if something gave him away. "Come on Cole. I know you read it cuz lord knows you couldn't help yourself. So what did blondie say?"

Cole sipped his coffee. "Er…something about letting you book the date to make you feel manly and um…he wants to know what to wear."

John slipped on his coat and hat shaking his head. "That boy's truly a blonde. I don't have time to reply right now so I'll do it later." He turned to Cole. "Is this alright?" he asked, straightening his tie.

"Uh…yeah boss, but…don't wait too long to respond. He sounds like a winner in my book."

John rolled his eyes. "More like a perve and you're all for perves. Maybe I should let you take him out instead."

Cole grinned handing his boss his coffee. "I'm sorely tempted to take you up on that offer. He really sounds like a good guy. Hope you give him a chance Saturday and don't scare him away like you do all the others."

John shook his head. "You know Cole, for some reason I don't think I _can_ scare him off." He sighed. "Let's get goin'. I'm sure Mick's new proposal is nothing short of epic."

-xx-

Shawn overslept that morning. "Shit!" He rolled off the couch and made a mad dash for the restroom cranking on the shower, frantically peeling off his clothes. Once again he'd stayed up most of the night studying even though he knew he had an early day today. But he couldn't help it. After sending that message to John, he couldn't get to sleep. The anticipation of receiving another message from John was enough to make him hit the books again, something he was now starting to regret. He took the quickest shower in the history of showers, changed into his work clothes, and hurried out the door only to get to work and remember that he had the day off. It was a waste of eight bucks and now he was stuck half way across the city with no cab fare. The only good thing about it was that Eric was in a particularly good mood that morning and decided to let him work for a few but refused to leave his club just to give Shawn a ride back home for fear of a robbery despite the fact that his friend Chelsea was more than capable of running the show in his absence.

He sighed as he left the building beginning what was going to be a long walk back to his apartment. He hadn't been walking long; maybe ten minutes tops when he realized he was in front of what looked like a hotel only it was a corporate building. He was shoved around a few times by people on their cell phones discussing business plans, none of them taking the time to apologize for being rude. Shawn shoved his hands in his pockets and continued walking by. He was certainly on the wrong side of town.

"John said he wants another 3 percent increase next quarter for _Layfield Energy_ so make that meeting happen!" Shawn's ears twitched at the sound of John's name. He quickly spun around almost colliding with someone who hurried past him on their phone as if he didn't exist. He looked around again but his eyes finally spotted a beautiful BMW with the license plate that read 'Layfield'. Shawn grinned. This had to be John's work place. He hurried up the stairs to the building hesitating at the revolving door when he realized that maybe this wasn't a good idea. He wasn't dressed properly and he just knew he was being watched so with a heartfelt sigh he turned to make his leave. He'd only gotten a few steps down the sidewalk when he heard someone yelling.

He turned around frowning at the small, moussy looking man running towards him. "Hey! Hey, wait a—God I need to work out more." The man stopped in front of him, his dark hair now messy. He bent over catching his breath while raising a hand signaling for Shawn to stay. "Hey. Just—give me a sec. Didn't…exactly plan…on running this afternoon."

Shawn looked around nervously, stuffing his hands back in his pocket. "Look, if you want an autograph today's not exactly a good day," he mumbled. "I have a long walk so—

"No…wait a second. I just wanted to ask you something."

Shawn sighed. "Alright but make it quick."

Cole flashed him a tired smile. "Sorry I…I just couldn't help but notice you just now standing in front our building. Were you looking for someone or needing help with something?" Cole studied him for a moment taking in how average he looked, but going with his gut that maybe this was the mysterious date that John was somewhat avoiding.

"Not really," he finally answered. "I just thought—I don't really know what I thought. It's nothing so forgive me. I should probably get going now. Long walk," he mumbled. He turned to leave again but Cole stopped him.

"Now—now wait a second! Please…" He grabbed Shawn's wrist stopping him once more but this only angered him.

"Look you creep," he snapped. "I don't have time—do I need to signal for a cop?"

"No, wait. I was just wondering-"

"Good-bye." He snatched away once more storming down the street muttering to himself about how desperate men were getting these days.

"I was just going to ask you if you wanted to see John!" he yelled. Shawn stopped again, a couple of people bumping into him annoyed that he chose to stop abruptly in front of them. He slowly turned around wondering what this was all about considering he didn't recall seeing this guy at the dating game. Once more Cole rushed towards him, taking him by the hand and leading back towards the building.

"Sir…Sir now just wait a second-!" he panicked. "I can't see him dressed like this!"

"It'll be fine. He's not even here right now," Cole answered pulling through the revolving door and leading him inside. They stopped momentarily and Cole left his side briefly leaving him to look around in awe at the ongoings of the room. It was just like you saw in one of the movie. A pretty lady was sitting at a long desk up front talking on the phone handing out tiny slips to men with briefcases as needed. Shawn felt very uncomfortable indeed as he was the only one dressed in wrinkly black slacks and a white shirt which had visible stains from the red wine that was spilled on him earlier that day. He folded his arms across his chest and waited nervously. He was glad that he didn't have to wait much longer. Cole signaled for him to follow leading him to an empty conference room on the second floor. Once inside Cole motioned for him to take a seat smiling like he was some kind of creep.

"Uh…look sir-"

"Call me Cole," he answered taking a seat next to him. He leaned back in his chair watching Shawn as if he was checking him out.

Shawn rolled his eyes. "Look, if John's not here Cole then why the hell am I here? I don't really know John and I sure as hell don't know you so isn't this a little inappropriate?"

Cole gave him an apologetic look. "I'm—I'm sorry. I just—I saw you standing at the door and I just think it was my lucky day. Please don't take this the wrong way. You see I'm a friend of John's. One of the few he trusts and a business partner. John and I had a meeting this morning and immediately following that meeting, John had to rush off to another one."

"But his car's just outside," he frowned. "The BMW."

"One of several," Cole said with a chuckle. "No, John's in a limo and I'm afraid I have no idea when he'll be back but maybe you'd like to leave a message for him? No wait." He sighed. "John still hasn't replied to the one you sent last night—you _are_ the one he's been e-mailing right?" he asked, hoping he didn't just make himself look like the biggest fool the world over.

Shawn looked down mumbling. "Yeah. It's me."

"S. M.?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Shawn. Shawn Michaels."

He let out a relieved sigh. "Whew. Just checking."

"So…he told you about me?"

"Well, not exactly," he winced. "I kinda caught him reading an e-mail at a meeting yesterday and it all but made him blush."

Shawn perked up at this. "Really?" he asked. "Like, he blushed?"

Cole wasn't sure what he was expecting from the mysterious S.M. Maybe apart of him hoped it was a big joke or maybe he just didn't figure anyone could get genuinely excited about John. Fact is, John was _not_ a nice guy – at least not in the sense that you'd want to date him. If he was in a good mood, which was rare these days, he was okay to hang out with for drinks but aside from that no one in their right mind would want to consider being with him all the time. John was rude, moody, pushy and mean as hell, but Shawn didn't give the impression that he cared about any of that. Cole stared at him for the longest time taking in his eyes, which were lit up like a child's on Christmas and his smile, which was so breathtaking that even he was having a hard time looking away. His hair was tied back and messy looking, but it didn't take away the natural beauty of the blonde. He was in fact, gorgeous and he could see just why John was one lucky bastard.

Cole shook his head. "I'm…sorry Shawn."

He grinned. "It's okay. I get that a lot actually – the staring. But never mind me. I wanna know more about John. So…so tell me about him. What does he like? Why doesn't he like pushy blondes? Was he ever married?"

Cole laughed out loud. "John? Married? Who in their right mind would want…" But then he stopped himself after seeing the flash of anger in the blonde's eyes. "Whoa, whoa," he said holding up his hands defensively. "Now I wasn't—you haven't been around John long enough. Seriously. The guy's like the moodiest person on the planet and he doesn't do the dating thing which is why I just had to meet you. Your e-mail—I read it and you seem to like John a lot even though you hardly know him."

Shawn rolled his eyes. "So what? You're supposed to be his friend and yet you're bashing him behind his back. Some friend you are." Shawn made to stand to his feet but Cole stopped him.

"No, Shawn please…wait. Don't—don't go. It's just I've never met anyone who genuinely liked John and not his money-"

"I don't want his fucking money!" he snapped. "I have a job! In fact I have two crap ass jobs but it pays the bills! I never—I didn't even know about this company until-"

"Shawn please," he said calmly. "Don't—I didn't mean to offend, but you have to understand from my perspective that with John having all of this money he's an easy target."

Shawn leaned back in his chair looking rather cross. "I don't want his money Cole. I just want to know more about the only man who didn't faun over my looks or treat me like I was a piece of meat on our first date. Sure he was moody as hell but I think he likes me and…I like him too. I know he's going to be a challenge but I like him enough to fight for him."

Cole listened to Shawn's words carefully noting how genuinely hurt Shawn sounded at having been accused of being a gold digger. He reached over and touched his arm. "I apologize Shawn and I think you're right. John does like you. He just won't admit it – at least not now."

Shawn smiled again. "I don't know," he said thoughtfully. "He did allude to me on our date that I was very attractive. What do you think Cole?"

Cole blinked a few times, stammering. "I-I well you're-"

Shawn leaned back sighing again. "I know Cole. I really don't fit in his world. I mean just look at me." He pointed to his messy hair and his wine stained shirt shaking his head. "If we don't hook up, it certainly won't be because I wasn't very nice to him."

"Oh don't be so down on yourself Shawn. John was blushing like a cherry while reading your e-mail and I'm sure he replied since well, you messaged him back."

"Yeah, but he hasn't message me again," he said sadly.

"Oh but he will. I'll make sure of it," he promised. "So…I hear you two are going on a date."

"Yes!" he grinned. "I'm so excited! I can't wait! But, tch, that's why he needs to message me back so I can know what to wear!" He sulked for a moment but then he suddenly looked thoughtful again. "Say—say Cole, would you by chance know where we might be going on said date?" Shawn asked. Cole hesitated so Shawn crank up the charm. "Awe…come on Cole," he pouted. "I really, _really_ wanna make your friend less grumpy – for your sake too ya know?"

Cole rolled his eyes looking away to hide his coloring cheeks. "He didn't say Shawn. I'm sorry but…I can tell you that you'll probably end up outdoors at some point as he's a big fan of sports and other outdoor activities. He doesn't get to do them often so even if you hate them, go along with it because he'll do whatever you want to do afterwards – if he likes you enough."

"Oh Cole! You're just amazing!"

"Yeah, yeah," he mumbled. "So…" He turned to him smiling. "Where were you headed? I have another meeting in an hour but I have time to run some errands."

"Oh…I was on my way home."

"Well come on. Let me take you home. Where is home actually?"

"Way on the other side of the city."

"And you were gonna walk?"

Shawn shrugged. "To make a long story short, my boss is a dick. I didn't have the cab fare to get home and I showed up for work today only to find that I'm so over worked that I didn't realize today was my only day off this week aside from my date day."

"You two just might be a match made in heaven." Cole patted his back leading him out. "To the BMW and no, it's not mine but I can borrow it for emergencies."

"But-"

"You're not walking. Now come on. I insist."

Shawn smiled warmly then gave Cole a big hug that made him blush. "Thanks Cole. You really made my day."

"It's—it's cool now let's get going. You have to plan for your date." _And for your sake I hope John doesn't disappoint you…_

-xx-_  
_

By the time John got out of his last meeting, he was too tired to do much of anything. He was supposed to go back by the office and get some papers, but he just did not feel like it at all especially since he wasn't sleeping a full eight hours lately due to late working hours. John asked his driver to take him straight home and as soon as he was in the vicinity of a couch, he dropped down face first quickly drifting off to a hard sleep.

-xx-

Shawn was debating whether or not to call John. He still didn't get a reply from him about their date and he was starting to worry that maybe John had changed his mind. He'd given John, in his mind, plenty of time to reply but it was nearing mid-night and Shawn couldn't help but want to check on him. In fact, ever since Cole dropped him off he spent hours doing pointless housework trying to take his mind off of John but nothing helped. He found himself checking his messages every hour but each time there was no reply, his heart sank a little more. Shawn rolled over grabbing the cordless phone. He couldn't take it anymore and here he was lying in bed at a decent hour yet couldn't bring his mind to rest without hearing from John. He dialed his cell number but after getting his voice mail three times in a row, he gave up. He left him a quick message apologizing for being so pushy then hung up. He grabbed his other pillow clutching it tightly; it was the only thing soft enough to comfort him right now.

He wasn't exactly sure why he was so sad since really, he didn't know much about John at all. All he knew that he was a really nice guy, handsome with lots of money with an aura that was still with him since that first meeting. Was it possible that he loved John even though he knew so little? He was a hopeless romantic and often would imagine falling in love at first sight. He knew fairly tales weren't real, but with John, it had the makings of the fairy tale story and ending he always wanted. An hour later he finally drifted off to sleep, still clutching his pillow and dreaming of a life with a man he hardly knew.

* * *

**AN: Long delay I know but seriously, I needed the break. Still may feature the other couples though right now I'm not entirely sure. Hope there wasn't very many mistakes and just so you know, roleplaying is addictive and life altering. My Shawn muse is nodding as we speak. One day H2H will be updated again but in the meantime, friend me on LiveJournal or Twitter for extra madness. Questions? Concerns? Or you just wanna fuss me out about the lack of updates? PM me on MY account. Not this one as I rarely check it. I share this account with others but none of is actually check it unless we're updating. Hmmm...I think that's all then. Hope you missed me. LOL :D**

**Oh last thing, I know some of the chapters are fucked up because of the upgrades to this site. When I get some time to kill, I'll go back and make the previous chapters easier to follow.**


	8. Chapter 8

When John woke up the next morning, he still felt really exhausted. If it wasn't for his butler bringing him the house phone, he would have forgotten all about his important meeting and just slept in, but that was not the Layfield way of things. Despite being wiped out, he forced himself off of the comfort of his couch and grumbled all the way up the stairs to grab a quick shower. He emerged twenty minutes later fully dressed and ready for work even though he felt anything but. As he was heading out the door, his butler William handed him his blackberry.

"Sir you have several missed calls and a few voice mails. I believe most of them are from Cole sir."

John lazily took the phone dropping it in his pocket. "Thank you William. I'll see you later." William nodded his head watching as his master left the premises. All he could do was shake his head. Like Cole, he too felt like John worked entirely too much, but instead of frowning like always, this morning he wore a smile on his face. He just hoped he would have more reasons to smile in the coming days.

**~**xx**~**

Shawn had a lot to do today. For starters he had some online questions that he needed to finish before work then of course, he had to actually go to work. Not only that, but he wanted to go by the mall before work to grab a new pair jeans for his date with John…or at least he hoped they were still on for one. He still had not heard from John by mid-afternoon and by the time he had to go in to work, John still had not replied to his e-mail or his voice mail. Another day passed and then another. Before he knew it, the day was Friday and he was lying on the couch almost in tears because John had not called and he was afraid John didn't like him anymore. True he could have called him again and possibly e-mailed him once more, but Shawn didn't want to seem too pushy for John was a really important guy. If anything he wanted to prove that he wasn't what he appeared to be. He wanted to prove that he was smart and could be patient even if he wasn't exactly a patient kind of guy.

He turned his head glancing at his PC. He really needed to hit the grind and do some work, but for some reason he just wasn't motivated enough to get it done. In three weeks time his paper would be due but he was yet to do any serious research. He needed time off so he wouldn't have to rush home from the library just to get to work. Doing that only made his evening performances weak not to mention he was always irritable. Doing his kind of work in a bad mood never bode well for him. At best he would end up getting slapped around. At worst, a bad tip. He could not afford bad tips these days. That money was desperately needed to pay for school and he was determined to make the grade. Dancing was okay, but he wanted something more especially now that knew John. He shuddered to think what John would say if he found out about his dancing. _He'd never want to see me again…if he still wishes to see me at all… _

Shawn closed his eyes thinking of taking a nap but then his phone started ringing. He groaned, knowing that it was probably Eric reminding him that he needed to be on his best behavior tonight since apparently some important investors were dropping in. _Yeah, I'll be on my best behavior alright…_

"Hello."

"Shawn?"

Shawn frowned. "Who is this?"

"And I thought you really cared," he dawled.

Shawn damn near dropped the receiver. "J-John? John for real?"

John rolled his eyes on the other end. "Well I can hang up you know. I have tons of paper work I could be doing instead of entertaining a pushy crybaby like you."

Shawn could not help but smile. Same old grumpy John even if he did call him a crybaby. "What makes you think I'm a crybaby?" he asked, laying back on the couch grinning for the first time all day.

"Oh well I don't know hotshot. Maybe it was the voice mail you left me three nights ago. You sounded as if you'd just finished watching a Hallmark Channel movie marathon."

"Oh so you're a fan of Hallmark too?" he teased.

"No," he grumbled.

"Yeah. Suuure you aren't John, but don't worry. Your secret is safe with me. I do watch that channel from time to time, but it's really depressing watching it alone. Maybe you'll invite me over to watch the next one with you."

"Don't push it," he warned.

"Aww John," he pouted. "What's one little movie marathon? I promise to keep quiet and I'll even let you have most of the popcorn. I need to watch my figure."

"Oh please," he scoffed. "A perfect figure if I've ever seen one."

Shawn smiled so big that his face hurt. "Really John? You think I have a perfect figure?" Shawn was loving every second of this.

"I—well—I was just saying—oh you know what? Forget it. I have paperwork to do."

"Noooo! No wait a second John. Don't hang up. If you do, I might cry again. You don't wanna make me cry again do you?"

He sighed. "No, not really, but I really must get goin' soon. Cole keeps blowing up my damn phone but because I'm on the phone with you, I'm ignoring him when I could be doing something serious."

"Oh your partner and best friend right?"

John frowned. "How the hell do you know Cole? Did he e-mail you or something?"

For a second Shawn thought he heard a hint of jealously in his voice but he decided not to go there since he didn't want John to get pissy with him all over again. "Er…no. He didn't e-mail me, but he was kind enough to give me a ride home once. My boss is quite possibly the world's biggest asshole and to save me a forty-five minute walk home, Cole was my white knight," he grinned.

"Oh God. Don't ever tell him that. I won't hear the end of it."

"I won't so now tell me. Did you call me because you were concerned or did you call me about our date that you promised me? Please don't back out," he pleaded. "I have been looking forward to this all week. It's…probably the only thing that can make up for this tragic week I've had."

"A little bit of both. Your voice mail got to me," he answered grudgingly, "and I felt bad for not getting back to you sooner. Truth is I checked it two days ago. I just didn't know how to apologize so I'm swallowing my damn pride and doing it now. I wasn't blowin' ya off and my butler could confirm that I've been runnin' around so damn much that I haven't had time to entertain you. I'm…sorry. I just wanted to let you know that we are still on for tomorrow. Dress comfortably. We'll be outside some."

Shawn was so touched that he almost squealed in delight. He managed to calm himself down enough to respond but the wide smile was still there. "Whatever you want John and I'm glad you called instead of emailed. I really like hearing your voice."

"I'm sure you do."

Shawn giggled. "You really have no idea how much you make my day with your grumpiness! I can't wait to see you in person again. I'm going to spend every second making you feel good John because I can."

"Ex—will you get your damn head out of the gutter for once?" he blushed.

Shawn laughed. "John, I was merely talking about our date in general. I wasn't planning on going to bed with you so the question is, where is _your_ mind today John?"

"You did that on purpose," he grumbled, his face red as a cherry by now.

"Mn…yes. Maybe I did, but you're the one who actually went there," he laughed. "Ya know John, at this point I really have no problem sharing a bed with you. I've been told that I know just how to make a person feel good between the sheets. I could very well show you tomorrow night…if you let me."

"That mouth of yours is going to get you in lots of trouble."

"Oh I hope it gets me in trouble with you," he teased. "Of course I wouldn't talk so much if I had something in it—preferably something long with a creamy filling."

John almost dropped his phone. "Uh—you—I'm hanging up now. Just…just be ready by 8am. William will be picking you up and if we're late then I'll be pissed."

"Whatever you say sunshine," he giggled. "Anything else?"

"Yeah. Read a history book and stay out of the damn gutter."

"I'll try, but it's kinda hard when my date is as sexually appealing as you. See you tomorrow John."

Shawn hung up the phone feeling more than excited about tomorrow. In fact, he got so wrapped up planning his outfit for the big day that he almost lost track of time. Time flew by quickly after John called which led to him running around getting dressed for work. Eric's investor's were dropping by and in all likely hood that meant he better draw a crowd for the second hour or he wouldn't be getting paid tonight. Then there was the issue of Jeff, who was also working tonight which meant he was Shawn's responsibility. If Jeff fucked up that meant Shawn was in trouble; something he could not afford when Eric knew he needed Saturday off.

**~XX**XX~**

Shawn got to work almost a half hour early. Already the club was packed pretty tight and it was kind of hard to maneuver without experiencing a few butt grabs. He had no choice but to be polite. Any other day he would have made a scene like there was no tomorrow but that was impossible when he had no idea what the investors looked like. He desperately looked around for Eric finally finding him at the bar chatting up some other blonde guy who looked almost sick to his stomach.

"You hoo! Yo Eric!" he snapped his fingers. "Your star would like a word with you."

Eric rolled his eyes. "Can't you see that I'm in the middle of a very important meeting?"

Shawn looked over at the blond. "And I care…because…? Look here you creep. You depend on me to fill the seats and if you don't pay me some attention then I'll walk out of here right now and leave everything up to your little Hardy recruit."

Eric's eye twitched. He didn't take well to ultimatums but he needed Shawn. "Alright. Fine. What can I do for the diva this evening?"

"You know Eric, you ought to be a little nicer to me sometimes. I'm actually looking out for your best interest this evening. I know tonight's an important night for you, but I need to know why you insist on letting Jeff dance. He's not ready and with the investors coming in, I don't want to risk my paycheck. I can't afford for you to bitch after the show because you didn't get enough money and have you take my check. I have bills to pay and unless you guarantee that I won't be affected, then Jeff doesn't dance. Simple as that."

Eric smirked. "Bills to pay huh? What you do? Finally buy a new car? Invest in a wardrobe becoming of someone with your good looks? Why so serious all of a sudden? I've taken your paycheck loads of times and you've delt with it with no problems."

"That's because I never had the confidence to stand up for myself or other options, but that's not the case anymore Eric. I'm dead serious. Take my paycheck and that's it for me."

Eric frowned. "You wouldn't dare walk out on me and you know it. I'm calling your bluff right now, but because you're actually the reason I have all this business, I'll honor your wishes and pull Jeff from the show."

"Oh goody."

"Oh and since you're here, I suppose I should mention to you that…Oh never mind," he grinned. "Details. If I talk too much then that will ruin the tiny surprise."

Shawn blinked. "Surprise? What surprise? You know I don't like surprises, especially when they're courtesy of you."

Eric held up his glass giving it a swirl before leaning close, kissing Shawn's forehead. "Now Shawn, why on earth would I risk the almighty dollar just to see you sweat a bit? I get to see you sweat for free every night so don't worry that pretty little head off. Just go do you while I collect lots of money off of you."

Shawn rolled his eyes storming off towards the dressing room. Already he could tell this was going to be a long night.

**~X*xx*X~**

Jeff stood in the mirror looking sick to his stomach. The club was already packed and he was up first tonight to get the crowd warmed up. Usually, at least according to Bischoff, the crowd was thin around this time. Most would be chatting it up with friends and ordering their second and third rounds not really paying much attention since the main show didn't start until Shawn was on stage. Jeff groaned. He hated his outfit. The booty shorts along with the colorful corset sure enough brought out his red hair but the fake lashes and the spray on red glitter mask was a bit much. _What have I gotten myself into?_

"Whoa ho! Kid! Wow…Where'd you get the outfit?" Jeff turned to see Shawn strutting into the room looking as dreamy as ever. His hair was pulled back and instead of booty shorts, he was wearing assless chaps and a thong. He was in white instead of red, probably because Bischy wanted to be sure his main event guy looked nothing like the background dancers. "Er….Jeff? You okay?"

Jeff turned away from the mirror looking somewhat embarrassed. "I'm sorry. I—know a guy and he gave me this. I'm not sure how I feel about it though. It's Bischoff approved though," he mumbled.

Shawn laughed as he took his place in the mirror putting the finishing touches on his look for the night. "Yeah well Eric would. He loves a nice tight ass and sweet legs. You're a dream come true cutie."

Jeff sat down next to Shawn watching him glitter up. "Say Shawn? How long have you been doing this? I…don't mean to pry or ask too many questions but Eric told me to come to you if I have any concerns."

Shawn glanced over at him smiling. "It's okay kid. Figured he would put the burden on me to clue you in on all the shit that could go wrong around here."

"Go wrong?"

Shawn pulled the band out of his hair, shaking his mane. "My hair never does what I want when I absolutely need it to." He grabbed a comb and started combing through it furiously. "Jeff, you seem like a good kid with a good head on his shoulder. I can't help but wonder why you'd want to work in a place like this."

Jeff was quiet for a moment, watching as Shawn studied his figure in the mirror, the words Heartbreak Kid shining brightly on the back of his jacket. "Well um…you don't seem to mind it much and people like you. When you walk out on that stage, you mesmerize the crowd. I'd like to be noticed like that…maybe even loved," he added quietly.

"Oh no kid. See already you've got it all wrong." He pulled his hair back up deciding that this would have to do before he sat down next to Jeff, ruffling his hair. "Jeff, I actually hate working here. In fact, as soon as I can do better, I'm getting the hell out of here before someone kills me. This is not the most glamorous of jobs and to be honest, I really don't want people to know that I do this for a living. Not only is it not respectable, but the men around here are pigs. They don't give a damn about you as long as they get theirs. I can't even count on two hands the number of times I've been smacked around because I refused to have sex, followed home by some weirdo, or almost raped." He sighed. "It's not what it looks like, but I go out there and do my job because I need the money. Eric's such a bastard. If I have the tiniest screw up he'll take my check and then I'm fucked. It's not easy paying for an apartment and school when you're 100% dependant on tips and a pay check from Bitchoff. I don't know why you're here Jeff but my advice? Do it if you have to and if not, get out while you can."

Jeff stood to his feet and went towards the curtain. He peeked out and saw that the area around the stage was completely packed with guys flashing money and snatching rounds off of passing trays. "I think…I can't do this," he groaned.

Shawn walked over to him peeking over his shoulder. He immediately spotted Bischoff still chatting up some pretty blonde while the table behind him was taken by guys in suits, no doubt some of the investors. "Well kid. At least you don't have to do the final act. Eric and I had a chat and tonight's not the night for you to close. Sorry Jeff, but then, you don't look too happy about being an opening act let alone a closing one."

Jeff shook his head. "No…I—I don't care. I don't know what the hell I was thinking. I don't want to get beat up. I get enough of that at home."

Shawn frowned. "At home? Jeff, do you have an abusive boyfriend or something?"

"N-no. Not…really. I mean, I'm single but…my friends…Matty hates them and so I've been kinda trying to keep away from them. They're…not so nice compared to your friends. Dancing here… I feel safe here. I can't really explain it, but I have nowhere else to go."

"Do you need a place to stay Jeff? Now I'm really concerned for you. Abusive relationships—I know all about them considering I was in one off and on for three years."

"No…It's…" He sighed. "I live with my brother but being here at night keeps me from having to hang with the guys. I don't think they've quite accepted the fact that I don't want to be around them anymore." He crossed his arms fidgeting with the stockings on his arms. "I've been sober for a week now and even though I'm having real bad withdrawals, I think I like being sober. My brother's proud of me. I don't want to disappoint him."

"Does your brother know you're here?"

"Well…um…not exactly," he winced.

"I won't scold you about it right now, but don't you think he's going to be just as fucking disappointed if he finds out you're turning into another dancing whore for Eric? Don't take this the wrong way because I'm the biggest whore on stage, but I doubt your brother wants this for you."

"But I—I need the money," he stammered. "I—I broke something—I need to get the money to replace it. It—it's something important to my brother. Please don't judge me. Help me. Help me get like you. I only plan to stick around long enough to get the money and then I'm leaving."

Shawn groaned. "Jeff—

"Please Shawn," he pleaded.

"Jeff, I honestly don't have the time."

"Time for what?" Both men quickly spun around, Shawn scowling at the sight of Eric.

"None of your business," Shawn grumbled.

"Yes, well it IS my business when it involves my future star." Eric put his arm around Jeff pulling him close. The gesture made Shawn want to throw up a little in his mouth. "So what's the problem?"

"Oh well I don't know," Shawn answered. "Maybe your new recruit is having doubts about performing in front of a packed house. Maybe, just maybe, your new recruit doesn't want or need to work at all tonight until he's at least worked a smaller crowd. I don't know for sure, but maybe that's the case."

Eric quirked his brow. "Will there ever be a time when you'll come to work in a good mood?"

"Nope."

Eric smirked. "Well I'm sure you'll be in a much better mood by the time you satisfy your last VIP guest for the evening. As for Jeffy here, I've decided that I'd much rather have him on the floor, serving drinks. Can you do that Nero?"

He looked up at Eric, smiling and blushing hard. "Sure thing boss. I worked at a restaurant once."

"Good girl," he grinned. "Now get out there. The hot blonde you saw me chatting with earlier will show you the ropes and guess what? His name is Jeff too. J and J…Double J…you guys have fun and _**you**_," he said, suddenly serious again as he looked at Shawn, "I expect you to act right. No funny business. Should someone you hate show up in this club wanting a session, you had better do it. I will not have you turning down anyone tonight all because of your damn ego and pride."

Shawn studied his nails. "Depends on the someone."

"I'm not kidding little heartbreaker," he warned. "Embarrass me or turn down any big tips and I will make sure your ass is here making up for it tomorrow night and every weekend for the next six months. Got it?"

"Whatever. Now will you get the hell out of here? I need to meditate or else I just might slip and fall on my ass…right into the lap of one of those nice looking men in pin stripes."

Eric's grin faded and with one last glare he left the room leaving Shawn to prepare for the show.

* * *

**AN: Hope you're still enjoying this one. I like this one because it's a breath of fresh air as opposed to That Which Shall Not Be Named. You all know which fic I mean. Sorry about the lack of updates but real life's a bitch ya know? Review if ya want.**


End file.
